Tell The Truth
by elizabethnbrown95
Summary: Maya just moved to another new town with plenty of secrets. Emily is devoting her life to swimming. What happens when these two cross paths with one another?
1. Chapter 1

**Emily P.O.V.**

Swimming is my drug. When the cool water touches my skin, I am instantly in a different world. I'm no longer Emily, I am someone else.

"Hey, babe. Are you ready to go", Ben questioned.

I look up, "Let me change."

I've been dating Ben for a few months, but the spark was never there. I felt pressured to date him. He is a great swimmer, just like me. My mother always says he has a bright future, and she believes that is exactly what I need in my life. But feelings shouldn't be pressured, you should just feel them. That is why I am finally going to break up with Ben. I'm ready to be single and just enjoy swimming.

The walk to Ben's car felt long, I've never broken up with someone before. He was my first boyfriend, and he's a really nice guy.

I open the door, "Hey."

He looks over and leans in for a kiss, but I stop him.

"We need to talk", I say looking down.

He clears his throat, "I know what you want to say, but I just think you should really consider choosing your words wisely."

I feel my blood boiling, "What does that mean?"

He looks over at me, "I could have any girl, but I chose you."

I turn away, "Then have any girl, I'm just not into this."

I go to open the door, but he locks them.

"You aren't into this anymore? Gosh, Em, you haven't given it a chance. You will occasionally sit with me at lunch, and you'll smile my way during swim practice. You've never once gone on a date with me", he said clearly hurt.

I breathe hard, "I can't make myself have feelings for you, Ben. Trust me, I want them to be there, because you're a great guy. They just aren't."

He looks away and nods. A second later the doors unlock, I reach for the handle and open the door.

I turn to look at him one more time, "I'm sorry."

I slip into the night. I shiver as I pull my phone out of my pocket. I go into my contacts, and I look at possible candidates to come pick me up.

Hanna picks up on the second ring, "Hello?"

"I could really use a ride home", I say quietly.

There is a pause, "What happened with your date with Ben?"

It was my turn to pause, "I broke up with him."

Another pause, "I'll come get you. It will give you an opportunity to meet my new friend."

We hang up, and I go stand by the side of the building. New friend? This should be interesting.

A few minutes later, Hanna pulls up.

She gets out of the car and walks over to me, "I just met this girl today, she just moved into Ali's old house. She's sweet, so be nice."

I give her a mocking look before getting into the car. I notice the girl in the front seat. She has black hair that is extremely wavy, and she is gorgeous. That was the first thing I noticed.

The mystery girl turned to me and reached out her hand, "I'm Maya. Maya St. Germain."

I grab her hand and shake it, "Emily Fields."

Hanna gets into the car, "I'm glad you guys introduced yourself. I thought I would have to."

Maya looks over at her and gives a slight laugh.

I break the silence, "Where did you move from?"

"California", she says without looking back.

I nod to myself, "I hope you like it here."

Hanna laughs, "I invited Maya to come out with us tonight. She can hopefully meet some cool people before she starts school tomorrow."

I laugh, "Spencer and Aria are pretty cool. I'm sure you'll like them."

Except for the little bit of interaction, the rest of the ride home was completely silence.

As Hanna pulled into my driveway, Maya got out also. I wave slightly before heading up my driveway.

I turn around, "Hey, do you want to meet up in an hour? We can go to Hanna's together."

Maya turns to look at me, "I'd like that."

With that, we parted ways.

"Are you trying the newly single look", my mom questions as she walks through my door.

I laugh, "No, I just haven't dressed up in a while. Ben was right about me being obsessed with swimming."

She looks through my closet, "It isn't bad to obsessed, you just need time to have a social life, also."

She hands me a blue top, "Did you get to meet the family that just moved in across the street?"

My mom looks at me, "I met the women, and she seemed friendly enough."

I nod, "Hanna met the daughter and introduced us. Her name is Maya."

She hands me a pair of jeans, "Is she the same age?"

I nod slightly, "She seems nice. Hanna actually invited her out with us tonight."

She smiles, "Well, bring her in so I can meet her."

With that my mom left my room. I look at the clothes she handed me, and I love the outfit. A pair of tight dark blue jeans, and a nice blue top. It's casual but also worth going to a party in. I do a few final touches to my make-up and another look in the mirror before heading downstairs.

When I walk outside, I see Maya heading up my driveway. I wave, and she returns it.

"My mom wants to meet you, do you mind coming in", I question.

She smiles, "No."

We walk through my front door, and I call out to my mom.

She walks in, "Hi, I am Mrs. Fields. You must be Maya."

My mom holds out her hand, but Maya wraps her into a hug. I let out a nervous laugh.

Maya lets go, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Fields."

My mom smiles, and we start out to Hanna's.

**Maya P.O.V.**

Another new house, in another new town. Moving around gets old, but I lucked out this time. When I was moving boxes into my house, I was met with a blonde haired girl.

I walk over to her, "Hey, can I help you?"

She looks at me shocked, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize anyone was moving in."

I reach out my hand, "My name is Maya St. Germain."

She takes my hand, "Uh, I'm Hanna Marin."

I look at her, "Did you know the person who lived here?"

She nods, "We were good friends."

I do a double take of the house, "Well, I better bring more things in the house. Good meeting you."

Before I could turn around, Hanna stopped me.

"Do you want to hang out? It can't fun starting over like this", Hanna says nicely.

I nod, "Yeah, that sounds like fun."

We get into Hanna's car, when her phone starts to ring.

She answers it, "Hello?"

There was a pause, the person on the other side of the phone must be talking.

"What happened with your date with Ben", Hanna questioned.

Another pause, the mystery person was probably telling Hanna what happened with Ben.

"I'll come get you. It will give you an opportunity to meet my new friend", Hanna answers before hanging up.

Hanna looks over at me, "Sorry, that was my friend Emily, she needs a ride home. Is that okay?"

I nod, and the rest of the ride wherever we were going was filled with random questions. Mostly about where I was from, how old we both are, and so on.

We stop at what looks like the high school I will be attending, Hanna got out of the car and walked over to a girl. She is tall with dark hair, and she is extremely good looking. Emily gives Hanna a weird look and gets into the car.

I turn and reach out my hand, "Maya. Maya St. Germain."

She reaches out and grabs mine, "Emily Fields."

I already knew her name, but polite introductions seemed necessary.

"I'm glad you guys introduced yourself. I thought I would have to", Hanna said as she got into the car.

Emily asked where I was from, and I answered politely. The ride was mostly filled with the noise from the radio. It wasn't too bad. Hanna invited me to hang out with her other friends, and I accepted the offer. It'll be nice to meet new people before my first day. We pull into what I suppose is Emily's driveway. I say my goodbyes to Hanna, and I get out of the car.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Emily eyeing me. I quickly turn around and head to my house. I get the vibe Emily isn't too fond of me.

"Hey, do you want to meet up in an hour? We can go to Hanna's together", Emily says a second later.

I turn around and smile, "I'd like that."

Maybe this new town won't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily P.O.V.**

Maya breaks the silence first, "How long have you known Hanna?"

I think about this for a second before answering, "Gosh, for as long as I can remember."

She nods, "She seems really sweet."

It was my turn to nod, "She's great. You'll get to meet my other two friends tonight, Aria and Spencer. I think you'll really like them."

She turns to look at me, "Thanks, by the way. I've moved more times than I can count, but this is the first time I've met nice people."

I give her a half smile, and then I look at the open road. I hear the crickets start coming out, the low throaty tone of frogs.

"Hanna's house should be up here on the right", I say.

Maya nods, "I'm actually kind of nervous."

I laugh and put my arm around her shoulder, "Don't be nervous. They are great."

**Maya P.O.V.**

I've never seen a house so big in my life. It's like that typical house in the movies, white picket fence and all.

Emily knocks on the door and within two seconds I see a tall girl with brown hair and beautiful eyes.

"Spencer, I've missed you", Emily says wrapping Spencer into a hug.

Spencer laughs, "It has only been a couple weeks, Em."

Behind Spencer, Hanna walks up, "Let the girls in, Spencer."

Spencer moves, and Emily grabs my hand and walks inside. The house is more beautiful on the inside than the outside. It feels like a house in a magazine, everything is perfectly in place.

Spencer sticks out her hand, "I'm Spencer, and you're Maya, right?"

I nod, "Nice to meet you, Spencer."

A girl walks out of the kitchen with some drinks, "Em, you're finally here."

Emily gives her a quick hug and turns to me, "Aria, this is Maya."

Aria reaches her hand out and I take it, "Nice to meet you."

I smile, "Nice to meet you, too."

The nerves went away faster than I was expecting. Aria and Spencer are just as sweet as Emily and Hanna.

"Where do you guys want to go tonight", Hanna asks with a big smile.

Aria is the first to answer, "I heard there is a big party going on tonight, we can always go to that."

We all nod in agreement and pile into Hanna's car.

**Emily P.O.V.**

Parties aren't really my thing, never have been, but I try to enjoy them. I'm not sure who actually threw this party, but the house is pretty big. There are people everywhere drinking and dancing, and I find myself sitting on the couch watching these people get wasted.

"You disappeared quick", Maya says sitting down next to me.

I look over at her, "This just isn't really my thing."

She looks at me with interest, "Really? I kind of see you as the party type."

I run my hand through my hair, "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not."

Maya takes a sip of her drink, "There's nothing wrong with someone who wants to have fun, and there is nothing wrong with someone who doesn't find parties amusing."

I look at her, and I'm captivated by her beauty. The way Maya holds herself is intriguing, she has this confidence. I noticed it when I first met her. I've never had that type of confidence.

Maya touches my arm, "Are you okay?"

The part of my arm where she touched began to tingle, and my heart went into my throat.

I quickly compose myself, "Yeah, I'm fine."

She looks at me interestingly and smiles, "Okay, Emily."

Maya gets up and grabs my hand, "Come on. Let's go get a drink."

My heart is once again in my throat, and I can feel myself blushing. But I can't quite figure out why. I try to think about the times I held hands with Ben, and I never truly felt anything. In my mind, I'm enthralled with why I feel something now, but while I'm touching Maya's hand.

Maya hands me a drink, "You're doing that thing again."

"What thing", I question.

She leans on the counter, "This faraway look, like you're thinking."

I lean against the counter next to her, "Just thinking about how I really don't want to be here."

Maya lets out a laugh, "Where do you want to be then?"

In my mind, I tell myself I want to hang out with her, in a quitter place. I want to get to know this girl who gives me this weird feeling I've never had before.

Instead I say, "I really just want to be alone. I am probably going to go."

She nods, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"I'm fine. Enjoy yourself", I say with a smile.

She wraps me into a hug, "Call me, we can hang out sometime soon."

The embrace lasted a little longer than we both expected, at least longer than I expected. But the hug felt right, she felt right.

**Maya P.O.V.**

"Maya, hey", Spencer says with a laugh.

She has obviously had one too many.

"Hey", I say.

Spencer looks at me oddly, "Where is Emily? I haven't seen her all night."

I look around, "I think she left."

Spencer puts her arm around my shoulder, "That's weird. I have someone I want you to meet."

I put my arm around her also, and she leads me to this guy with brown hair. He's good looking, but there is something about him I don't quite like. There is something about the way he holds himself.

Spencer grabs his arm, "Ben, this is Maya."

Ben looks over at me, "Hey."

My mind switches to Emily right away, "Aren't you dating Emily?"

He looks at me with a little grin, "She broke up with me today."

Spencer looks at him, "Shit, sorry. I thought you two were still together."

He nods, "It's cool."

Ben looks back over at me, and he checks me out without even trying to hide it, "We should hang out sometime."

I snort to myself, this is why I'm not into guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily P.O.V.**

As I lay on my bed, I hear my phone begin to buzz. It was the buzz usually related to having a text message. I open it to see a number I don't notice.

_Em, I was wondering if you want to hang out later. –Maya_

I get this weird feeling in my stomach, like butterflies flying around, and once again I can't figure out why. I find myself typing 'yes' back, even though I'm not so sure I want to hang out with her. I should be figuring out what these weird feelings mean, but I can't help myself. I find myself wanting to be near Maya.

_I was thinking I could come over around 1, if that's okay? –M_

Once again, I find myself with the fluttering feeling in my stomach. I walk to my bathroom, and I stare at myself in the mirror. I look the same, but the way I feel is different. The urge to see Maya is something I've never felt before. I touch my stomach, like I'm trying to get the fluttering to stop, but it continues. The feelings are there, and they don't want to go away. Realization hits me like a ton of bricks, and I pull out my phone and send a text to Hanna.

The knock on the door pulls me out of my haze, and I walk down my stairs.

I open the door and am met with Hanna, "Hey."

She gives me a slight smile, "What's going on?"

I open the door wider so she can come in, "Let's go up to my room."

She nods, "You seem worried on the phone."

I pull my door open, "How did you feel when you first realized you had a crush on Caleb?"

She looks at me weirdly, "I don't know. I just knew I wanted to be around him."

"Did you get this fluttering feeling in your stomach", I ask curiously.

She smiles, "Of course. I'm sure you got those with Ben, also."

I nod, not thinking about what she was saying anymore. Hanna continues talking about Caleb, and I can't listen. My mind wanders to Maya, and she is all I can think about. What does this mean? Do I like Maya, or I am just interested in her? She is a new person, and she has this mysterious vibe. Curiosity is normal, at least I think so.

**Maya P.O.V.**

The clock hits 12:56, and I get off my bed. Hanging out with Emily wasn't exactly what I wanted to do when I woke up, but I was thinking about her. I knew the moment I saw her, that she was possibly something special.

I knock on the door twice before I wait for her to answer.

Emily opens the door, "Hey", she says opening the door wider to let myself inside.

I smile, "You have a beautiful home."

"Thanks", she says cautiously.

Emily heads up her stairs, and I follow close behind. Her room is cute, and I walk to her window that looks out to the front yard.

I feel my heart beating steadily increase, "So, what do you want to do?"

Emily clears her throat, "Uh, I'm not sure."

I turn, "We could watch movies or go shopping."

In my mind, I'm praying she chooses watching movies, because I'd love to just sit around the house with her.

She gives me a slight smile, "We can watch movies. Do you want to go rent some? I have a few, but I don't know if you'll like them."

My heart beat picks back up, and I follow Emily down the stairs.

Feelings, I've never understood them. I normally don't let myself get close to someone, because that leads to heartbreak. But I want to get to know Emily, something about her intrigues me.

**Emily P.O.V.**

"What did you chose", I ask curiously.

Maya grins, "You'll find out."

Stomach flutters come back, she has a beautiful smile. The talk with Hanna cleared up a lot of my confusion but not enough. I realized I do have some type of feelings for her, I'm just not sure what type.

Maya taps my shoulder, "What are you thinking about?"

I think for a second, "Nothing."

She nods slowly, "I noticed you have a lot of romantic comedies, must be your favorite?"

"Yeah, I guess so", I say with a laugh.

She presses play on the DVD players and sits on the couch. The space between us is large, both obviously keeping our distance. I noticed the movie she put in immediately. Definitely one of my favorites, _Just Go With It. _

I slowly turn my head towards her, "This is one of my favorites."

She gives a slight smile before focusing her attention back to the movie. The awkwardness was there, and I couldn't figure out why. The movie only left me pondering my feelings for Maya, and I don't know how to talk to anyone about it. I definitely can't say anything to her.

"Jennifer Aniston is extremely attractive", Maya says nonchalantly.

My mind goes blank, and I can feel my mouth go dry.

She looks over at me, "Sorry if I made things awkward just now. I just don't think before I speak."

I nod without looking at her.

Maya must sense the awkwardness, because she stands up.

"Look, I didn't mean to make things awkward. I just thought it would be nice to get together, because I wasn't exactly sure how you felt about me", Maya says staring at me.

My heart stops, at least that's how it felt, "How I feel about you?"

"Crap, once again I made this awkward. The first time we met, I got this weird vibe that you didn't like me", she says.

In my brain, I can feel myself saying 'I like you', but I won't say it.

"I just don't know you", I say shyly.

She sits down on the edge of the couch, "Well, I'd love to get to know you."

Those butterflies come back even stronger.

**Maya P.O.V.**

"Do you have any siblings", Emily asks before taking a sip of her water.

I shake my head, "No. What about you?"

"Same. It's your turn to ask a question", she says.

I think, "Well, I don't want to get too personal, but why did you break up with Ben?"

Emily runs her hand through her hair, "I didn't feel anything. What about you? Did you ever have a serious relationship?"

"Kind of", I say.

"Care to elaborate", she says with a laugh.

I nod, "I dated this one girl for a few months, it wasn't exactly serious, but it was serious for me."

I see Emily bushing, and I don't question it.

"I don't mean to get personal, but are you a lesbian", Emily questions shyly.

I laugh to myself, "Yeah, I am."

Coming out to a new friend is never fun. At past schools, I was alienated by girls, because they instantly thought I had a crush on them. Stereotypes suck.

At this point, all I want to do is kiss Emily, because I am getting the vibe that she wants to be kissed.

Before I can question my actions, I lean in and kiss her.

Just as quickly as it happens, we both pull away, and I get up. Emily looks shocked, and she doesn't look at me.

"I'm so sorry", I say before walking out the door.

**Emily P.O.V.**

The feeling of her lips still lingered as Maya rushed out of my house. I couldn't move, and I didn't have any answers. It felt good, but it shouldn't. My phone buzzed, and I pulled it out of my pocket.

_I'm so sorry. –M_

My fingers moved, but I wasn't thinking. It was like my mind was replying, but I wasn't.

_We can't talk anymore. –Emily_

**This is the end of the chapter. We leave off with Emily feeling confused and lost. She doesn't understand her feelings for Maya, because she's never felt it before. The next chapter will be Emily figuring out who she is, and we will learn a few secrets from Maya's past. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Maya P.O.V.**

I open the car door and throw my book bag into the back seat, "Thanks for the ride."

Hanna gives me a gracious smile, "It's cool."

My phone starts to buzz on the dash, and Hanna quickly picks it up.

"Who is Lindsey", she asks out of pure curiosity.

I quickly grabbed my phone, "Uh, nobody."

Hanna gives me a side glance, "If she is nobody, why'd she call 7 times?"

I don't answer, because I see Emily walk out of her house. She waves to Hanna but ignores me completely, as if being rejected wasn't bad enough.

Hanna breaks the silence, "She told me."

"Told you what", I ask, already knowing the answer.

She looks at me, "I know you kissed Emily. Don't worry, it's not a big deal. The awkward spell will die down before you know it."

My stomach clenched tightly.

"I hope so", I manage to make out.

I put my hand on my stomach, hoping I can somewhat make the pain go away. I felt numb, because I felt like I was given a sign by Emily. I thought she wanted me to kiss her, I had no idea she was going to tell anyone. A blush crept onto my face out of pure embarrassment.

Hanna puts her hand on my shoulder, "It's okay, you know? You can't help who you like."

I nod, trying to make things less awkward. Hanna puts the car into drive, and most of the ride to school was in silence. I didn't have much to say, because the only thing on my mind was Emily.

The car stops, and I rush out of it. The faster I am away from Hanna, the sooner the knots in my stomach will unclench.

"Wait", Hanna shouts to me.

Great, she caught me.

"I have this friend, who you might like. If you're interested meet me after school", Hanna says with a wink.

"Alright", I say awkwardly.

We say our goodbye's and head in separate directions. My phone buzzes a few more times, and I realize Lindsey called another 3 times. This time she left a few texts along with the calls.

_Maya, I know things didn't go as planned, but please get back to me. –L_

The knot in my stomach turned into churning, and I feel like I am going to be sick. The girl who ruined my life wants back into it, and I can't help but be curious.

**Emily P.O.V.**

"I took care of your problem", Hanna says leaning up against my locker.

I look at her curiously, "What do you mean?"

She looks down at her feet, "I sort of might have set Maya up on a date."

The blood rushes to my face, "With who?"

"I was thinking about asking Spencer if she was interested", Hanna says nonchalantly.

My jaw drops open, "Spencer? Why would Spencer be interested?"

"The girl couldn't shut up about how great Maya was the day she met her", Hanna says smiling.

"I don't think Spencer likes girls, Hanna", I say annoyed.

Hanna's smile disappears, "What's your deal, Em? You said you couldn't even look at her, and now you are acting like you are interested."

I shut my locker hard, "I'm not interested. I just don't think Spencer is either."

"I'm going to ask anyway. Either way, they can hang out as friends if Spencer isn't into it", Hanna says grabbing a few books out of her locker.

My stomach feels like it is boiling, like lava ready to erupt out of a volcano. Spencer? This has got to be a joke.

"Are you going to ask her now", I question.

Hanna ponders this for a second, "Why not? She is right over there."

My eyes follow Hanna's, and I see Spencer sitting at the table talking to Aria.

I nod, "I'll go with you."

At least I will get to be somewhat humored when Spencer is as shocked as I am by Hanna wanting to set her up with Maya.

"Spencer", Hanna sings out.

Spencer looks up from Aria and smiles, "Yes?"

"I have a question that you might think is totally ridiculous", Hanna says laughing.

Aria looks over at me curiously, and I just shrug my shoulders.

"Would you be interested in going on a date with Maya", Hanna questions with a sly grin.

Aria doesn't hide her amusement by the question, a few muffled giggles. I don't say anything, the anger still boiled. Spencer didn't answer right away, she actually seemed like she was thinking about it.

"Sure", Spencer said, causing the entire table to go silent.

The anger turns into an eruption, but I suppress it. I could feel my face getting hot, but I didn't mind it. I was jealous, and it made me feel nuts. I don't like Maya, I can't like Maya.

Aria looks over at me, "Are you okay, Em?"

I just nod and grab my books, "I'll see you guys later."

They all wave, and Hanna starts to make plans for this date between Maya and Spencer.

The walk to the bathroom isn't far, but I start to pick up my pace.

"Shit, I didn't mean to run into you", I say as I pick up my books.

The person doesn't answer.

"Are you okay", I question before looking up.

Once again, no answer. I look up, and I see Maya kneeled on the ground picking up her books. I quickly stand, trying not to make a scene.

"Here", Maya says handing me my book.

"Thanks", I say as our hands touched for a brief second.

The anger I felt disappeared, I no longer felt like I was going to erupt. Before I can say anything, Maya turns away, and I feel empty. I don't feel anger, but I also feel like something is missing.

**Maya P.O.V.**

"Maya", Hanna shouts as I walk towards her car.

I wave with a smile, "Hey."

"I found the perfect person", Hanna says, excitement evident in her voice.

Completely forgetting Hanna was trying to set me up on a date, "What?"

Spencer walks out from behind the car, "Hey."

My confusion turns to interest, "Hey."

Hanna speaks up, "I thought you two would be perfect for each other. You both have so much in common."

Spencer walks over to me and whispers, "I can't believe she is trying to play match maker."

I laugh, "I didn't realize you were interested in girls."

Spencer looks at me, "I like who I like."

**Emily P.O.V.**

The interaction between Spencer and Maya seems friendly, they are just friends. Jealousy runs through my body, and it won't go away. The jealousy soon turns to hurt, and I am left wondering if I could ever admit to myself and Maya that I like her.

**The end. I feel like a lot of people aren't going to like making Spencer and Maya happen, but I thought it'd be interesting. Don't worry, this is still completely a Maya and Emily story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Maya P.O.V.**

I answer my phone on the second ring, "Hey."

"Maya, come over", Hanna screams into the phone.

I put her on speaker, attempting to keep myself from getting my ear drums blown out.

"Right now", I question.

I could see Hanna nodding in my head, "Yes. We have got to pick you out something nice to wear."

Currently, I have a date with Spencer tonight. Hanna has a point, I need something nice to wear. It's been a while since I've been on a date, Lindsey was the last person I've been with. Things definitely didn't go as planned with her.

"Hey", I say before realizing who answered the door.

Emily looks at me shocked, "Hi?"

"I'm here for Hanna", I say nonchalantly, trying to contain my own shock.

Emily nods to herself, "I heard Hanna on the phone with someone, I just didn't realize it was you."

Before I could reply, Hanna ran out to hug me.

"Come on, let's go find something", Hanna says leading me into the house.

I have enough time to give one more glance in Emily's direction, but she is already busy talking to Aria.

"Who is going to help Spencer get ready", Aria questions.

Hanna acts like she is thinking, "You can go over and help her."

Aria nods and looks in Emily's direction, "Do you want to come with me?"

I'm praying she says no, but I'm sure she will say yes. We haven't had an actual conversation since the night I kissed her. If I would have known then that we wouldn't be friends now, I would never have done what I did.

Emily looks at me but turns away quickly, "I think I'll stay here."

Aria gives her a 'suite yourself' look and hugs me goodbye.

The next few hours were me trying on everything in Hanna's closet and getting a few comments from Emily. Nothing that helped, but it felt like a step in the right direction. Finally, I tried on this blue flowing top with skinny jeans.

"You look hot", Hanna says with a big smile.

My eyes wander to Emily, waiting for a response from her.

"Yeah, you look good", Emily looks down, clearly not wanting to make eye contact.

**Emily P.O.V.**

The walk to Maya seemed like miles, but I had to talk to her. She can't go on this date with Spencer, it would just be a mistake.

"Hey", I say looking at my feet.

"My face is up here", Maya says, the annoyance prominent in her voice.

My eyes meet Maya, and once again I am met with pure beauty. My heart speeds up, and I feel like I'm floating. Everything around us slowly disappears, and I am alone with her. Life stops, but she's there.

"Are you okay", Maya questions curiously.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to talk to you", I say.

She shakes her head and laughs, "You've avoided me for days and now you want to talk?"

I step back, "I want to talk about the kiss."

"Gosh, I've given you every opportunity to talk about the kiss, but you blew me off. You made me feel horrible, but I understood. Accepting yourself is tough, especially when you won't admit how you feel" Maya says with a defeated look.

I wring my hands, "I know I haven't made this easy and this is the worst time to decide to try to talk, but I don't think you should go on this date."

Maya leans forward, "Give me one good reason why."

I ponder this. In my head, I can think of a thousand reasons why she shouldn't go out with Spencer. Number one being that I like Maya, but I can't say it. I don't want to say it, because that will make it real.

"I'm not sure she's gay", I say quickly.

Maya laughs and backs away, "I'm done."

**Maya P.O.V.**

I promised myself after Lindsey, that I would never try to date a girl that was stuck in the closet. They cause an extra amount of heartache, and they hardly ever feel comfortable enough to come out. I would never force Emily out, especially not for me, but I can't keep fighting for someone who doesn't want it.

Emily grabs my arm, "She isn't good for you."

I laugh again, "She's your best friend, I'm sure she is good enough for me."

Waiting for a response would be pointless, she isn't going to suddenly decide to tell me she likes me. This isn't how life works, we don't always get what we want.

Two knocks at the door bring me back to reality.

"Hey", Spencer says as I open the door.

I smile, "Hey."

"Are you ready to go", Spencer questions.

Hanna runs down the stairs, "Of course she is."

Hanna kisses us both on the cheek, and she rushes us out the door. I take one more glance in Emily's direction, and our eyes meet. Not that momentary glance, a real look.

I open the door, "Where are we going?"

Spencer starts the car, "Somewhere to talk. I know you like Emily, and I know the feeling in mutual."

My jaw drops, "What do you mean?"

"Hanna set this whole thing up, she knows Emily likes you. We are just giving her a push in the right direction", Spencer says with a smile.

**Emily P.O.V.**

"The date should be over by now", I say to Hanna.

Hanna snorts, "Relax. This is a good thing, means they are into each other."

My blood boils, "Whatever."

"Are you okay", Hanna asks.

The concern is evident in her voice, but it just made me angry. She set up this stupid date.

"I'm fine", I say, suppressing the anger.

The door opens, and I hear muffled giggles.

"No goodnight kiss", I hear Maya question with a laugh.

Spencer laughs back, "I don't know, maybe."

Calm turns to anger within seconds, I want to scream, but I can't make myself. The question 'who am I?' runs through my mind, and I let myself answer it. I am Emily Fields. I am an excellent swimmer, who doesn't understand why she never liked Ben. That last part changed today. I like Maya, I don't know what that means, but I like her.

"Em", I hear Maya say distantly.

All the voices around me were muffled, my eyes were trained on one person, Maya. Once again, it was just us. No one there to judge me.

I feel my legs moving, but I am not controlling them. I am lost in the world of Maya and Emily, Emily and Maya.

My hand is on the side of her face, staring into her eyes. She doesn't seem shocked, and her eyes don't leave mine. I'm in a trance, and the feeling is fantastic.

My head leans in, and my lips meet hers. Electricity sparks when our lips touch, and I am met with a blissful rush of feelings. Her hands go around my waist, and it doesn't bother me. Every touch feels right, she feels right.

I pull away, "I like you, Maya."

She smiles before pulling me into another kiss, "I know. Me too."

**Maya P.O.V.**

A couple knocks at my window startle me, I rub the sleep out of my eyes. The clock on my table reads 1 a.m. I walk the short distance to my window, and I look out. It's pitch black, but I can make out a figure a few feet away.

"Hey", the voice whispers.

I try to get my eyes adjusted to the darkness, "Hey?"

The voice comes closer, "It's me, Lindsey."

Goosebumps rush onto my skin, and I feel my stomach clench.

Lindsey comes close enough to where I can see her, "I know you don't want to see me, Maya, but we need to talk."

A sickened feeling overwhelms me, "What do we need to talk about?"

She touches my hand, but I brush it away.

Hurt was written all over her face, "Okay, I deserved that. We need to talk about what happened before you left."

"I've gotten over it", I say quickly.

"Obviously you haven't. I've called way more times than I can count", she says moving a piece of hair out of her face.

I laugh to myself, "I thought you would get the hint."

Lindsey looks at me, "I messed up, but I want you back."

The sickened feeling turns to sadness. Being face to face with the girl who broke your heart is no fun.

**Next chapter we will find out what happened between Lindsey and Maya. Also, we will figure out if Emily can handle the fact she kissed Maya. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I completely forgot about Paige when I started writing this, so naming Maya's ex after the actress who plays Paige was a complete accident. I just wanted to apologize for that. **

_1 year ago_

**Maya P.O.V.**

The first time I kissed Lindsey, it was during a late night game of truth or dare with a few of our friends. This dare was common among my friends, because it was meant to embarrass and humiliate us. My friend, Karen, decided it was my turn to choose dare. I usually was one to stay on the safe side, which is why I always chose truth.

"Come on, Maya, you never try anything new", Karen said pouting.

I started to get red with embarrassment, "Fine, dare."

Karen grins like she won a prize, "Kiss Lindsey."

I'd never kissed a girl before, nor did I want to start. My father would roll his eyes and pretend to gag when he saw a lesbian at the store. He'd explain to me that it just wasn't an acceptable life style.

I made a gagging noise like I saw my father do many times, "Gross, no."

Lindsey looks over at me with a wicked grin, "Come on. It's just a dare."

Reluctantly, I agreed. The kiss was short, but I felt something.

After everyone went to bed, Lindsey tip toed over to my bed.

"Maya", Lindsey said shaking me lightly.

I turned on my side, "I'm not asleep."

"What was that like for you", she questioned curiously.

The sound of my father gagging came back into my mind, "It was just a dare, a kiss that meant nothing."

Lindsey looked down, "Well, it meant something to me."

With that, she went back to bed, and I was left wondering what that kiss meant to me. That was the start of getting my heartbroken.

"I can't tell my dad about us", Lindsey screamed.

I sat down, "I wasn't expecting you to."

She sat down next to me, "I know. I'm sorry."

"But I am going to come out", I said barley above a whisper.

"I'm sorry that I can't", she said grabbing my hand.

I pulled my hand away, "Don't be."

The next day, I came out to my father. He didn't gag, but I wish he had. He didn't say anything, and it hurt.

"Sir, what are you doing here", my father questioned to the man at the door.

The door opened wider, and I saw Lindsey's dad standing there. My heart stopped, and I felt sick. I'm told to go to my room, and I do.

I heard the voices downstairs go from soft to loud, and that happened for the next thirty minutes. The door slammed, and I heard my parents talking. It wasn't for about another twenty minutes before my father called me to come downstairs. The look on their face told me the entire story, whatever happened wasn't good.

My father grimaced at me, "We have to move."

The anger in his voice caused me to shrink, "Why?"

My mom put her hand on his shoulder, "Calm down. Let's take a second, talk to Maya later."

"You were stalking Lindsey? You made her feel uncomfortable, to the point she had to go to her father about you", his voice raised after every accusation.

My heart broke, and I couldn't speak. The look in his eyes, pure hatred, and I couldn't answer him.

I went upstairs, and I began to pack. The tears came fast, and they wouldn't stop. My phone continually went off for hours, phone call after phone call from Lindsey.

_Present Day_

"Please leave, Lindsey", I say calmly.

She backs away slowly, "We have to talk."

"Why'd it take you so long to come around", I question.

"I came out to my dad", she says looking down, "I came back for you. Just like I always said I would."

**Emily P.O.V.**

"You kissed her, now what", Hanna questions sitting on my bed.

I think for a second, "I don't know. I'm not sure what to do."

Aria speaks up, "Ask her on a date.

"I've never asked someone on a date before, plus it could have just been a momentary thing for her", I say playing with my hair.

Spencer laughs, "Oh come on. She likes you."

"Okay, fine. Where would I take her", I question.

Hanna stands up, "How about to dinner?"

"I don't think Emily is ready to go that public yet", Aria says casually.

"Why not", Spencer questions, "Maya is great."

I nod, "She is, I just haven't figured myself out."

"What is there to figure out", Hanna questions.

I think for a second, "I've always thought I liked guys, now I have these feelings for a girl. That's not something I can wrap my head around."

"I get that. Maybe figure out who you are before deciding to pursue a relationship with Maya", Aria says.

She is right, I can't expect a relationship to work when I'm too scared to be seen with her. I feel something, but once again I can't figure out what it truly means. Liking her, makes me happy, but it doesn't feel like enough.

I pull out my phone, and I find myself swiping to Maya's number.

_Can we talk? –E_

I stare at my phone, waiting for a reply. It comes within seconds, and I feel my heart drop immediately.

_I'm busy, maybe later. –M_

Busy? With what?

**Maya P.O.V.**

Lindsey looks down as my phone buzzes, "Who is that?"

I send a quick reply to Emily, "Her name is Emily."

She takes a sip of her coffee, "Emily? Looks like you've already moved on."

I grin, "Don't pull that, how'd your dad take in?"

"Shitty, he hasn't spoken to me", she replies nonchalantly.

I nod, "My dad still hasn't talked to me. I just walk in and out of the house, no interaction."

"I wish you still lived on base", Lindsey says staring into her coffee.

I run my fingers through my hair, "It was good to get away."

She breathes hard, "I shouldn't have did what I did, I know that. I was scared. I thought if you came out, and my dad found out he would catch on. We flirted in front of him, he just chose not to see it."

Butterflies crept into my stomach, but I pushed them away. She isn't going to get the best of me, not this time.

"I really like Emily", I say confidently, "I'm not going to screw that up because you decided to come out."

Lindsey looks at me and nods, "I'll continue to wait. I'm not giving up on us."

I get up and put a few bills on the table, "Good for you."

She grabs my arm, "Can you just come back with me to talk to my dad?"

I laugh, "I get it, you want to blame me again. Are you going to say I wouldn't leave you alone again? You're predictable. Find another scapegoat."

"Has she came out", Lindsey says loudly after me.

I stop in my tracks and turn to her, "Does it matter?"

Her eyes bore into me, "Do you really think she is going to come out for you?"

That question is something I've thought about since the kiss, and it was the only thing keeping me from asking Emily on a date. I don't expect her to announce to the world she is with me, but I didn't want to have to sneak around, not again. Sneaking around with Lindsey made me someone I never wanted to be. I was constantly jealous and paranoid. I'm just not so sure it's worth it.

**Emily P.O.V.**

"Isn't that Maya", Hanna questions pointing towards the coffee shop.

I look, and it is her. She is talking to a girl with blonde hair. The conversation looks heated, like they are arguing.

"Figures", Aria says under her breath.

"What", I question confused.

Aria looks towards Maya, "She said she was busy, figures it is with some other girl."

Jealous, I am jealous. Maya is sitting with a very attractive girl, who she obviously blew me off for.

Hanna grabs my arm, "Don't over analyze."

I nod, but I had already started over analyzing the situation. I am just another girl to Maya, another conquest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Maya P.O.V.**

"Do you honestly like her", Lindsey asks.

I think about this for a second, "Yeah, I do."

She sits down next to me, and the silence grows.

"I have to respect that", she says quietly.

Lindsey stands, and I stand with her. She gives me a hug, this wasn't an ordinary hug. It was a goodbye hug. I don't want to lose her forever. Before all this, we were best friends.

"Maya", my father says from the hallway.

His voice is low and raspy. I almost forgot what it sounded like.

I stand and open my door, "Yes?"

He enters my room, "Lindsey's dad called."

That feeling I felt a year ago came back, but I didn't hear disgust in his voice. I heard remorse and guilt.

He sits down and pats the space next to him, "I should have let you talk before accusing you about Lindsey, which is my mistake."

He looks towards the ground, looking for the words to say next. My heart picks up, and I feel my palms sweating.

"He wants us to move back on base. Supposedly, Lindsey fabricated those things she said about you", he says quickly.

Move back on base? I finally got comfortable in this town, I've made friends who understand me. People who seem to care about what happens to me, and I've found a girl. A girl that is worth waiting for.

I stand, "I can't move again."

He nods, "I know you don't want to, but we need to. I don't have the money to continue living here, especially if I have the opportunity to move back to where I belong."

**Emily P.O.V.**

"Has she texted you", Hanna questions going through my IPod.

"No. How many times do you text a person with no reply before it's weird", I ask staring at my phone.

"Stop texting her. She will get back to you when she can. Do you have any good music on this thing? Is Katy Perry not good enough for you", Hanna questions, throwing the IPod at me.

"She's not my favorite", I say with a laugh.

I hear Hanna's phone going off, "Are you going to get that?"

She looks down at it, "Uh, I don't think so."

"Why", I question curiously.

She doesn't answer, and I figure out why.

"Is it Maya", I ask.

"I have to go", she says standing up.

I don't question it, because she won't tell me what's going on.

**Maya P.O.V.**

"Do you want anything", the barista questions with a smile.

"Coffee, black", I say handing over a couple dollars.

I don't like coffee. But I needed something, even just to hold.

Someone taps on my shoulder, "Hey."

I turn around and see Hanna, "Hi."

"Let's sit over there", she says, pointing at the table in the corner.

Before moving, I grab the sugar shaker and add almost the entire thing to my coffee.

"Ordering a latte or something would have been easier", a girl with brownish red hair says to me.

I smile, "I guess, but it would have been more expensive, also."

"True, but it would taste much better", she says with a flirty grin.

She grabs a napkin from the counter and writes something down on it, "Call me sometime."

Straight forward, I like it, and it's something I've been looking for. Someone who isn't afraid to be who they are or be seen flirting with me.

I sit to the left of Hanna, and the silence was awkward.

"She was cute", Hanna says nonchalantly.

I look over at her, "I guess."

She snorts, "You were flirting with her, don't play dumb now."

"Why are you getting mad", I question defensively.

She takes a sip of her coffee, "I was hoping you wanted to talk about Emily."

I nod, "I do."

"Spill", she says.

I don't know why I called Hanna, if anyone I should have called Emily. I should be having this conversation with her, but I don't know how to.

"I'm moving", I say softly.

Hanna leans forward, "What did you say?"

"I'm moving", I say a little louder this time.

She leans back into her seat, "That's why you didn't call Emily."

"My dad got offered his old job, and he can't afford to pass it up. Usually, I would complain and fuss, but we do need the money. Things are tight at home, plus that was the first time in almost a year that my dad has spoken to me", I say, the words just flying out of my mouth.

She thinks for a second, "How far away?"

I calculate the numbers in my mind, "I think it is about two and a half hours away."

"That isn't too bad", she says optimistically.

"It isn't too bad, till the first time Emily or I have to blow each other off", I say casually.

She runs her hand through her hair, "I'm not saying it is going to be easy. If you don't want to try it, you have to tell Emily. I'm not going to be your messenger."

I pull out my phone, "You're right."

_Meet up later? –M_

The response doesn't take long.

_Of course. –E_

**Emily P.O.V.**

I walk out onto my front porch. The weather is beautiful, a tad warm with a cool breeze.

"Hey", Maya says, sitting on the ground.

I smile and take a seat next to her. The breeze is cooler than usual, and I shiver. Maya puts her arm around me, and I feel myself melting beneath her touch.

"I have to tell you something", Maya says grimly.

I nod, telling her to continue with just the nod of my head.

She looks out into the distance, "My dad got offered his old job back, and he wants to take it. I completely understand, money is tight. I have to move, long story short."

My nerves disappear, but my heart felt heavy. How would that work? With school and swim practice, I'd never be able to see her.

Maya looks at me, "I want to try to make this work, because I'll regret it if I don't."

"How would it work", I ask, pushing away from her.

The distance between us felt symbolic. Miles will be between us soon enough.

"I know you are busy with school and swim, but I could come see you", Maya says.

I look at the ground, "My mom doesn't know about us, she would think it was weird that you were driving all that way to come see me."

Maya looks at me defeated, "If you don't want to try, tell me. Don't leave me hanging on for nothing."

Coming out is a big step. No, not a step, it is a leap.

"I don't want to try", I say barley above a whisper.

The words leave my mouth before I can stop them, but I don't regret them. I know what coming out did to Maya and her family, and I'm just not ready to lose my own parents.

Maya smiles, "I understand."

_A year later_

**Maya P.O.V.**

"Stop it", I say with a laugh.

"Make me", Laura says grinning.

Laura, the brownish red haired girl from the coffee shop, and I have been dating for about four months now. Things are going great, actually more than great. My parents are somewhat accepting of my lifestyle. Not to the extent I'd want them to, but it is enough for me right now.

Laura kisses me lightly, "I have to go. See you later?"

I nod, and we part ways. My dad has recently decided to move back to our old house, living on base isn't for him anymore. That's what he says anyway. I've got my own assumptions on the matter.

"Are you packed", my mother questions, walking into my room.

She looks around and shakes her head, "This answered the question for me."

I haven't started packing, the thought of moving back made me sick. I haven't seen or talked to Emily and the girls since I moved.

"I am going to pack", I say, grabbing a few things out of my drawers and throwing them in the nearest box.

She laughs, "I'll help you."

**Emily P.O.V.**

"Are we triple dating tonight", Spencer asks.

I nod, "I think so. Ben said we could go to that new Italian place."

She snorts, "I can't believe you are dating him again."

"Do we have to talk about this every time I say his name", I ask rolling my eyes.

"I got a call from your old friend today", Spencer says with a sly grin.

Hanna looks over at Spencer, "Which old friend of Emily's?"

She holds her phone up to me. In big letters, I read: Maya.

"She called you, why", I question.

Hanna looks at me, "Who called?"

Spencer sits on my bed, "She's moving back, and she wanted to know if we could hang out."

"Seriously, who called", Hanna asks, a little louder this time.

I stare at Spencer, "Why does she want to hang out with you?"

"Come on, Em. She wasn't just your friend", Spencer says.

Hanna grabs Spencer's phone, "Maya called? I haven't heard her name in a while. Are you going to hang out with her?"

Spencer nods, "Of course."

I start to get mad, "Don't."

"You don't have any right to be mad, Em. You ended things", Spencer says grabbing her phone back.

"There wasn't much to end. They only kissed", Hanna corrects.

**Maya P.O.V.**

Box after box, they don't seem to end.

"I feel like we have more stuff than last time", I say.

My mom laughs, "We probably do."

My mom nods towards Emily's house, "Have you talked to her?"

I shake my head, "Not since we moved."

She grabs another box, "You should give her a call."

I mumble no under my breath, good thing she doesn't hear. I don't need my mom questioning what happened between Emily and me.

"Hey", I say into my phone after the second ring.

"Do you need help moving in", Spencer says cheerfully.

"How did you know I was moving in right now", I question.

I see Spencer walk out of Emily's house, and I smile to myself. We meet halfway, and I hug her tightly.

"I missed you", Spencer says letting go of me.

I hand her a box, "Come on. We can catch up inside."

**Yes, I did a big time jump. I know people will be mad that Maya and Emily still aren't together. But reality is, you don't wake one day deciding you are going to accept yourself. I went through many phases, denial was definitely the longest of those stages. Yes, Emily is dating Ben again, but she is doing it for a certain reason. We will figure out why in the next chapter. Maya is dating someone else. Next chapter, Emily is going to meet Laura. How is that going to work out? I just didn't want to act like coming out is an easy thing, because it isn't. I want to make this as realistic as possible. They will be together soon enough, promise. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Maya P.O.V.**

Spencer opens my drawer putting a few shirts inside, "You should come out with us tonight."

I look over at her, "Who is us?"

"Hanna, Em, and me. We are triple dating, thought maybe you'd want to join", she says nonchalantly.

I nod, "Since it's a date thing, can I bring someone?"

Spencer hands me the empty box, "Who would you bring?"

"Her name is Laura", I say smiling.

She starts to open another box, "I'd like to meet her."

The conversation went on from there, catching up on things we've missed in the past year. I didn't question who Emily was bringing on this date, but I'm hoping she is a good person.

Spencer opens the door to leave, "Please tell me you're coming tonight."

"I'll ask Laura, if she is up for it I'm all yours", I say with a grin.

"I'll text you the details", she says, as the door begins to close.

My mom comes down the stairs, "You're going out tonight?"

"If that is okay with you", I question, slightly hoping she'd say no.

"I don't mind, are you taking Laura", she questions, leaning on the railing.

I nod, "If she wants to come."

She smiles patting my arm, "I like her. Tell her to come say hi before you guys leave."

A year ago, my mom would never talk to me about my relationships. Actually, she wouldn't talk to me at all, but now we have a relationship. Maybe it was the move, or the realization that she couldn't change me, but I love the small talk. Things have gotten dramatically better with my father, also. We talk about our days, but he doesn't talk about my relationships. I think he likes to tell himself that Laura is just a good friend, even though he knows it's more.

A knock at my door causes me to jump.

"Hey", Laura says slipping into my room.

I smile, "Hey."

She sits beside me and kisses my cheek, "I don't know what to wear tonight."

"You'll look good in anything", I say, kissing her lightly.

She pouts, "I'm nervous, though."

My mouth opened multiple times to tell her about Emily, but I couldn't. That would only make things awkward, not that it won't be awkward enough.

**Emily P.O.V.**

"Are you ready to go", Ben questions, annoyance prominent in his voice.

"Yeah", I say, adding my last few touches of makeup.

I walk out of my bedroom, and I'm met with a bright faced Ben.

He kisses my cheek, "You look fantastic."

I nod, hopping that was enough of a 'thank you'. I never meant to get back together with him, but I had to. I constantly feared my mom caught on about Maya and me, and I couldn't have that. I didn't want to lose a fantastic relationship with her.

The conversation in the car lacked. We didn't say much, but I didn't mind.

Spencer opens the car door, "Get out. Let's go, you're late."

I quickly grab my purse, "I'm sorry.

Maya, she is sitting in the corner of the booth next to a girl who looks really familiar. My mouth goes dry, and I hope my face doesn't show what I feel.

"What is she doing her, and who is that girl with her", I whisper to Spencer.

Spencer gives me a side glance, "Laura, her girlfriend, I guess."

For a year, I never once tried to talk to her, and she didn't try to contact me. I was content, pretending like whatever was between us didn't exist. I can't pretend when she is sitting near me, and it takes everything within me not to stare at her. Maya is just as beautiful as I remember. Actually, she might be prettier.

"I'm going to the restroom", Maya says standing up.

"I'll go with you", I say before I could stop myself.

She nods in my direction, but Maya doesn't look at me. Honestly, she hasn't looked at me once since I've been here.

**Maya P.O.V.**

"You're with Ben", I say as soon as the door closes.

Emily looks at the ground, "Yeah."

I laugh, not a hearty laugh, "Wow."

"It isn't like that", she says.

Desperate to understand what she meant, "What is it like?"

Emily finally looks up at me, "I can't talk about this here, maybe we can get together sometime."

"Seriously", I question, putting my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing again.

She opens the bathroom door, "I don't know why I am even trying to explain myself to you, and it isn't any of your business."

I nod, "You're right."

The walk back to the table felt long, because my mind was lost. I've come to the conclusion that I'm not jealous that she is with someone else, I'm angry. I'm mad that Emily is still hiding who she truly is.

Spencer looks at Laura, "How did you handle that long distance relationship with Maya?"

Laura takes a sip of her water, "I thought it was going to be a lot harder to handle than it actually was. Of course there was a few fights because plans didn't work out, but I enjoy being with her. She ultimately makes me happy, and the distance felt like nothing when I actually could be with her."

"That's so cute", Hanna says with a big smile on her face.

I glance at Emily, "How long have you and Ben been together now?"

The anger was evident in my voice, but I don't think Laura noticed.

Ben glances up from his food, "About 11 months now."

I feel Emily's eyes on me, but I don't look up. Obviously it didn't take her long to move on.

"How long have you and Laura been together", Emily questions nonchalantly.

I smile politely, "Almost 9 months."

The dinner went on for about another hour, polite conversation was made. Side glances from Emily were noticed, but I didn't say much. Laura caught on towards the end of the dinner that I didn't want to be there.

Laura stands grabbing her purse, "We've got to go. Maya's mom wanted us to get back so we could catch up a little."

Everyone at the table nods, and we say our goodbyes. Hanna and Spencer both made it known that we have a lot more catching up to do. I didn't say anything to Emily, and she didn't say anything to me.

The cool air hits my face, and I feel my body begin to relax.

"What was going on in there", Laura questions, wrapping her sweater tighter around herself.

I nod, "I use to date Emily, but she wasn't out. I know I should have told you, but I really wanted you to meet my friends without things being completely awkward."

"I had a feeling that was the problem", Laura says, getting into the passenger side of the car.

"How did you know", I question, starting the engine.

Laura clears her throat, "She was staring at you the entire time."

I don't answer, but my stomach exploded with butterflies. It's been a year, and Emily still has this ridiculous effect on me.

**Emily P.O.V.**

Spencer sits on my bed, "You don't have any right to be jealous."

"Who said I'm jealous", I question, getting defensive.

"You weren't fooling anyone. I mean, you were looking at her the entire night", Hanna says, laying down.

Spencer lies next to her, "We all were there when things ended, and you were a mess."

_A year earlier_

Tears flooded my vision, and I was left not being able to see my surroundings. I blinked twice, but as soon as I could see again, the tears came back. This lasted many days and nights, I missed Maya. More than I ever thought I would.

A knock at my door made me whip my eyes till they felt raw.

"How are you holding up", Spencer questioned, she held a pint of ice cream.

I sit up, "I miss her."

"Call her, Em. It won't hurt", she opened the pint and handed me a spoon.

I took it and dug in, "I don't want to be that girl."

"She is probably waiting for your call. You did end things with her", Spencer added.

I nod, and I picked up my phone. I dialed her number many times, but I could never bring myself to actually call.

"I can't come out", I said quietly.

"Em, you can't hid who you are forever", Spencer said, she hugged me.

_Present_

Those last words Spencer said to me that night hung around to this day. I can't hide who I am forever.

**Sorry for such a late update, I am almost into finals week. So, it is tough to keep up with school work and writing. I will continue to try to update as much as possible.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Maya P.O.V.**

"Reminds me of the old days", Hanna says, as I shut the door to her car.

"It does", I say with a laugh, pulling a lose stand of hair behind my ear.

First day of school, but for once it isn't at a brand new school. I have friends, and I don't have to worry about where I am going to sit, or who I was going to sit with.

"Did you know this is the first time I'm not at a brand new school for the beginning of a school year", I ask, not realizing I said it out loud.

Hanna turns to me and smiles, "I hope this is your forever home."

I nod, but I don't say anything back. My forever home? I've never thought about that before, because my family and I were constantly moving. I didn't have time to make lifelong friends, but this time is different. My dad really enjoys this town and the people in it.

Hanna turns into the school parking lot, "Do you have your schedule on you?"

I nod and hand it to her.

"We have a few classes together. English first, should be a drag", she says, handing my schedule back to me.

The first day was already turning out better than expected.

**Emily P.O.V.**

"Emily, get up", my mom screamed up the stairs.

I toss, and I stare up at the ceiling. Of course I didn't get much sleep last night. My thoughts were occupied by Maya. For some reason, I can't shake how I feel about her. Hanna asked me multiple times to ride with them to school, because "Maya and I needed to get over that awkward period already", that's how Hanna phrased it. Maya is close to my friends, and I don't expect them to ditch her just because we ended badly. Plus, I miss her.

Two honks meant that Ben was waiting out front. Grabbing my book bag, I was out the front door.

"I've never met someone who takes as long to get ready as you", Ben says, kissing my cheek.

Normal people would love that small gesture, but it made my stomach lurch. Ben is good looking, in his own way, but I can't shake the disgusting feeling I get every time he kisses me. I try to talk to Hanna about it, or even Spencer, but they don't understand. The only person that would understand is Maya, and it feels like we are light years apart.

"Emily, Emily", Hanna says, banging against my locker.

I turn and smile, "Nice to see you, also."

"What's your first class", she questions.

I open my schedule, "English."

"You're kidding. I have that, also", Hanna says, grabbing my arm.

Little did I know, Maya had that class, also.

**Maya P.O.V.**

I head straight towards the middle row, and I drop my books on my desk. I don't recognize a familiar face, but why would I? When I was here last, I spent my entire time worrying about Emily.

"Hey", a boy with brownish blonde hair says to me, dropping his books next to mine.

I smile back politely, "Hey."

He holds his hand out, "Christian."

"Maya", I say, shaking his hand.

He smiles, "Nice to meet you. Are you new here?"

"Technically, I guess I am. I came here a year ago, moved away. Came back", I say.

"I'm new", he says after I finish.

Before I could reply, Hanna sat down next to me, and Emily wasn't too far behind her. My stomach turned into knots, and I kept my head down. If I don't make contact with her, she won't talk to me.

"Who is this", Hanna says with a grin.

Christian holds his hand out, "Christian."

Hanna gives him a toothy grin, "Maya, let's trade seats."

Protesting was out of the question, because she was already up and moving.

Awkward silence would be an understatement. Neither Emily nor I said a single word for what felt like hours, but in reality was probably only two minutes.

"Are we ever going to talk about this", Emily asks, breaking the silence.

I don't reply right away, "I don't think that's a good idea."

She turns to look at me, "Why?"

"I'm happy, and I want it to stay that way", I reply, staring forward.

The conversation ended like that, because the teacher at the front of the room began to talk. Throughout class, I felt Emily eyeing me. When I thought she wasn't looking, I glanced at her, also. One thing I never forgot was how breath taking she is.

**Emily P.O.V.**

"Did you really have to switch seats with her", I question.

Hanna smiles, "Come on, it couldn't have been that bad."

I stare at her, "It was. She had no desire to talk to me."

"She might not want to talk, but we both have class with her again next period", she replies nonchalantly.

I'm not sure I can take another class with her. I tried to focus on the teacher, but in my peripheral vision I could see Maya. The way she twirls her pencil when she is focusing, or the way she smiles when the teacher says something remotely funny. Everything about Maya is intoxicating.

Hanna snaps her fingers in front of my face twice, "I asked you a question."

"What? Sorry", I ask, confusion evident on my face.

"I asked if you like her", Hanna says a little louder this time.

I don't think, but I can feel my head nodding. That's when it struck me, I'm falling for Maya St. Germain.

**Maya P.O.V.**

"Maya, you are stalking me", Christian says with a grin.

I smile back, "Man, I was hoping I'd get away from you."

"I never pictured you as the type of girl who'd take gym", he says, folding his arms across his chest.

I push him playfully, "It's a requirement, or I wouldn't be."

We talk for a few minutes, before I realized I hadn't changed into my gym clothes, yet.

The locker-room is big, with about twenty girls inside. Each one changing into comfortable shorts and a t-shirt. I didn't notice anyone, but I am certain I have this class with Hanna.

I walk to the nearest bench, and something catches my attention from the corner of the room. Of course, Emily is sitting next to Hanna. They'd both already changed, and I didn't bother to go make my presence noticed. The last thing I wanted was another awkward confrontation with Emily.

"Come on, girls. We are getting started", the coach says from the doorway.

We all rush out, and I notice Christian right away. He walks over in my direction, and that's when Hanna noticed us. Of course, she was totally fixated on Christian, not like she has a boyfriend or anything. I mean, I'm assuming that was her boyfriend that she took on that date.

Once again, I am left with Emily.

"We need to talk", she says.

Maybe an innocent conversation wouldn't hurt anything.

"Okay, meet me after school", I say before walking over to Christian and Hanna.

**Emily P.O.V.**

Coach had us play volleyball. On top of that, it was boys against girls. Every guy seemed to want to physically crush every girl, but it was fun either way. Of course, the guys ended up winning big time.

"This shower is going to make my day", Hanna says, stripping down and getting into the first available shower stall.

I nod, mimicking everything she did. The water felt good on my skin.

"You are right about one thing, this shower is going to make my day", I say quietly.

But it wasn't going to make my day, talking to Maya was going to. For the first time in a year, I was going to be able to tell Maya how I feel.

From the corner of my eye, I notice Maya getting into the stall next to Hanna. I turn straight and stare at the wall, trying to focus on something else. But every few seconds, I felt my head turn in her direction. I don't know if she ever noticed, but I noticed her. Goosebumps shot up my arm, and I finally directed my attention to getting dressed. Still, my eyes went back and forth from Maya to my clothes. This went on till she was out of the shower and dressed.

**I am going to continue to try to update as much as possible, but I have exams till next Thursday. Next chapter, we are going to see a really great friendship progress with Christian and Maya, plus the long waited conversation between Maya and Emily is going to happen. Emily is about to make a lot of progress. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Maya P.O.V.**

"What does Hanna say when she pulls you away", I question curiously.

Christian looks at me, "She says to give you and Emily space. What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure I know you well enough to spill my guts to you", I say, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

He nods, mimicking my movements, "I have an idea of what it means, but I don't want to be wrong and offend you."

I stare down at the sandwich in my hand, "What do you think it means?"

"You guys were an item", he says quietly, looking up after a second to study my expression.

"Are you that good at reading people", I question.

Christian laughs, "No, really think about what Hanna said to me. Why would friends need time alone?"

I nod, he has a pretty good point. Hanna did make it pretty obvious that something was going on between Emily and me.

"You cracked the case", I say, taking a sip of water.

He stands, "Emily really likes you."

My heart sped up, and those butterflies came speeding back to my stomach. I haven't had these feelings since the first time I saw Emily. How could I forget that night? It was the first time I met Hanna, and she had to pick up Emily from our school. Beautiful, that is the single best word to describe her.

"How do you know", I question, standing up next to him.

Christian is about 6 feet tall, and he towers over me. He has brownish blonde hair, with beautiful blue eyes, definitely a good looking guy.

He smiles, "Because she is always staring at you. I mean, you are pretty and all, but no one stares at someone all class because they are good looking. There is something behind it."

I don't reply, and I don't think he expects me to. Does Emily still like me? Is there still something there? When she broke up with me, I thought it was because she didn't have enough feelings for me. I was already in the process of really falling for her, and then she pulled away. I knew she had a problem with coming out, and I never wanted to rush the process. But I always thought if she liked me enough, she would come out. Because in the end, I wasn't someone she wanted lose. When I moved, she didn't do what I expected.

**Emily P.O.V.**

Staring down at my watch for about the millionth time, I decide Maya isn't going to show up.

I grab my bag from the ground, but I feel a hand grab my arm.

"Hey, sorry. I was stuck in lab", Maya says, trying to catch her breath.

I try to smile, "It's fine."

Everything I wanted to say went out the window. My mind was blank, and I didn't know what to say to her. I don't even know where to begin.

"What do you want to talk about", Maya says, breaking the silence.

I try to form words, "I don't want things to be awkward with us anymore."

She smiles, "We can call a truce, but if that's it. I have to meet Laura."

The sound of Laura's name sent a pang of jealousy throughout my body.

"You can't meet her", I say, before I can stop the words leaving my mouth.

I expect to see anger on her face, but all I saw was humor.

She laughs, "Why is that?"

This is my chance to tell her exactly how I feel, I have to tell her.

"Can we go somewhere a little more private", I ask, already walking in the direction of my home.

Maya follows me, "You can come to my house, I'm sure my mom is dying to see you."

The walk isn't too far, and it was mostly silent. Sometimes one of us would ask how things have been, but it was still pretty awkward. Neither of us knowing what to say.

**Maya P.O.V.**

I open my door and call out to my mom.

Her head pops out from the kitchen, "This must be Emily."

I nod, and my mom wraps Emily into a hug.

"It is so good to meet you", my mom says, holding Emily out to get a good look at her.

Emily smiles politely, "It's good to meet you, also."

My mom turns to look at me, "Should I fix you guys anything?"

I shake my head, "We are just going to be a minute than I am going to meet up with Laura."

My mom nods, and I head up the stairs. Emily is close behind. I open my door and walk to the bed. I don't know what to do or say.

**Emily P.O.V.**

"I waited for you to call me", I say quickly, the words leaving my mouth before I could stop them.

The silence that followed was disheartening. Maya shook her head, obviously in disbelief. I knew what I said was stupid, but I really did wait for her call.

"I'm not sure why you were waiting for my call", Maya said quietly.

"I was scared, Maya, and I still am", I say, wringing my fingers.

She places her hand on mine, "You didn't need to be scared. I was going to be with you every step of the way, but I can't keep waiting for you to decide when you're ready."

Butterflies crept into my stomach, and I felt myself blushing.

Maya continued to talk before I could reply, "But I'm not doing a secret relationship, Em. What are you going to do? Stay in the closet, and in the end marry a man?"

My heart beats harder, and I can't stop it. I have to make a decision.

"I have Laura, someone who is willing to be open with me. That is all I want, someone who likes me enough to show me off. I don't think that is too much to ask for", Maya says, standing up.

I don't reply, but I feel myself stand up. Confidence was something I've never had, but I had it then. I felt myself grab Maya, but it didn't feel like it was me doing it. The kiss was long and passionate, and there was a spark.

Maya pulls away, "I can't do this."

She left her own room, and I just stood there in shock.

I wave to Maya's mom, and I head across to my house. I don't say anything to my mom, and I don't think she noticed me walk through the door.

I open my phone and shoot a text to Hanna.

_I have to come out to my mom. –E_

**Next chapter, does Emily come out to her mom? Will Maya break up with Laura? Will they finally get together?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Maya P.O.V.**

I didn't text Laura right away, but I could feel my phone vibrating away in my pocket. I know we were supposed to meet about twenty minutes ago, but I'm not sure how to face her. In the end, I have to tell her about the kiss. If I want to salvage any of this relationship, I have to be honest with her.

I pull out my phone to check my messages. There are a few from Laura and two from Emily. I stare at the names, instantly drawn to what Emily could be texting me about.

_You are worth it. –E_

_I just need a little more time. –E_

My heart sank because Emily was once again putting a hold on coming out.

I quickly wrote back to Laura: _I'm coming over. –M _

Then I started walking to her house, which is not too far from mine. The walk was mostly me thinking about what I should do, what I wanted to do. Contemplating if I was willing to lose Laura because I have some type of feelings for such an unpredictable girl. I hadn't even thought about how I actually felt towards Emily. I know I'm drawn to her, and I know I get butterflies around her. But I don't know if it's just a slight like or more.

On our 8 month anniversary, Laura took me to this nice restaurant. We ordered expensive food, and we attempted to order wine. For anyone who wants to try that, it doesn't work often. But the waiter gave us wine glasses with water in it, and it was a pleasant evening. As the night came to an end, I gave Laura my gift. It was a necklace with my initials on it, and she handed me a necklace like hers except with her initials on it. In a way, that was us taking the next step. We went from just two girls dating, to something far more serious. Later that night as we both laid in her bed, Laura said those three words. Words I've never said before, because I didn't know what they meant. At that time, I loved her with everything I had. She took me from a dark place and fixed what Emily broke. I don't know if I'm willing to give that up.

Contemplating my feelings for Emily is one thing, but I know I still love Laura.

Laura answers her door after my second knock.

"Hey, babe", she says, giving me a peck on my lips.

Guilt gnawed at me, and my stomach felt like it was in a million little knots. Each one did not want to be unraveled.

When we made it up to her room, I couldn't handle the guilt anymore.

"Emily and I kissed", I say quickly, desperately hoping I didn't just ruin everything.

The look on Laura's face was pure defeat and hurt, but she didn't say anything. She nodded, and I didn't know if she hadn't heard me or didn't care.

"It was an accident", I say, this time a little more desperate for her to understand.

She shakes her head, "How do you accidentally kiss someone?"

"She kissed me", I look down at my feet.

Laura pulls my face to look up at hers, "But I know you kissed her back, and it meant something. It is written all over your face."

I stare into her eyes, and I remember why I fell for her. Laura is by far the most understanding person I've ever met.

"When you moved, you waited for Emily. When we started hanging out, all you talked about was waiting for that phone call. Maya, you loved her, and I'm not sure if you still do. But staying with someone because it's easy isn't the answer. Figure out how you feel about Emily than act on it. It's what you want", Laura says, standing up.

I stand with her in one swift movement, "I don't want this."

Laura starts to head to her bathroom, "You don't want this at the moment, but we both know you want Emily."

One second we are talking, the next Laura is in her bathroom, which was her telling me it was time for me to leave. I don't wait for her to come out, and I don't try to win her back. Even though, I feel like I just lost one of the most important people in my life, I can't help but think about Emily.

**Emily P.O.V.**

Hanna paces around my room, "Are you going to do it or what?"

"I don't know. Maya is with Laura as we speak", I say, slumping my shoulders.

Jealously still ran throughout my body, and I couldn't control the sick feelings I get every time I picture them together.

"Did she kiss you back", Hanna asks, finally settling onto my bed.

I think, "Yeah, she did."

"That means she still likes you. I know this is a tough decision, but I also know you want to be with Maya. If your mom doesn't accept who you are, that's her loss. But you have a great group of friends and a wonderful girl named Maya who are willing to be your strength. Don't forget that", Hanna says, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I hug her tightly, "I have to come out."

Hanna smiles at me, "But break up with Ben first. It seems ridiculous to keep stringing him along like this."

She is absolutely right, there is no need to continue dating someone I have no feelings for. I send him a quick text, and his response is even quicker. We planned to meet that night for dinner.

"Do you think you could hang around the restaurant", I ask.

Hanna nods, "Scared he will get more upset this time?"

"I think the first time we broke up, he knew we'd get back together. This time, I'm not leaving him any reason to believe we will get back together", I say, laying back on my bed.

Hanna leans onto her side, "Does this mean you love her?"

I hadn't thought about it, because I'm not sure what it means. She's the first person I've ever had actual feelings for.

"How do you know if you love someone", I ask curiously,

She lays onto her back, "I think love has a different meaning for everyone, but if I wake up wishing that person was there, I know it means something. Wanting to know simple answers to questions like 'how was your day', and not just barley listen to their answer but really listen. It's when you want to know every last detail about that person, and it still doesn't feel like enough. But love means different things to each person, the definition varies."

I lay on my back with her, "I love Maya."

**Emily has made the decision to come out to her mom, and we will see how that happens next chapter. Laura broke up with Maya, and Maya is hurt. They dated for a good while. Soon, Emily and Maya will be back together, but Emily will break up with Ben first.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Emily P.O.V.**

The only sound was the clinks of the silverware on the plates. Ben hadn't said anything, and I didn't attempt to start a conversation. The words weren't forming in my mind, I was drawing a blank.

I clear my throat, "We need to talk."

"Do we", Ben says, sarcasm evident in his voice.

Of course he has to be sarcastic, he can never just be serious. Not that I want anything serious with him.

"We need to break up", I say quickly, standing up.

I don't wait for a response. As soon as I turn, he grabs my arm.

"You aren't leaving without an explanation", he says quietly.

My stomach began to churn, and I don't want to be anywhere near him.

Ben snorts, "You act like I've done something to you."

"I'm just not interested anymore", I say, attempting to stand again.

There was a glint of humor in his eyes, like he's daring me to leave.

"I knew about you and Maya", he says, the glint in his eye lighting up even more.

I try to build confidence in my voice, "Good."

He laughs, and whatever confidence I had just formed was gone.

"Did you ever wonder why she moved", he questions, twirling the spoon in-between his fingers.

I don't answer, and he takes this as a means to keep going.

"I told my dad that a good friend of mines father was having trouble getting back on an old base he enjoyed. You know how my father is, he can't handle a sob story", he says smirking, laying the spoon down.

I don't smile back, "There's no way you could have gotten Maya's father another opportunity at that base, no way."

"Em, come on. You know my father has money, and he can do whatever he wants with that money", hatred was wrapped around each word he said.

I take a sip of my water, making sure I don't make eye contact, "Why would you do that?"

"She was going to ruin your life. You've worked way too hard to have some girl confuse you", he says, trying to grab my hands.

I pull away, "Please don't touch me."

"You have swimming to worry about, and do you really think your mom is going to be okay with this", he questions.

I stand, "My happiness matters, Ben, not just theirs."

The confidence was back, and I decided to make a run for it. I didn't look back, and Ben didn't follow me. Questions were swirling around my head, and I was dizzy.

"Whoa, are you okay", Hanna questions, grabbing my arm.

I balance myself, "I just need some water."

Hanna gets me into her car, and she drives to the nearest gas station. While she was in the store, I tried to figure out what Ben meant. Did he really get Maya's family to move away from here? I'm not sure how that is even possible, he had to be lying.

"What happened", Hanna questions, giving me the water.

I take a quick sip, "Ben said he got Maya's family back on that old base last year. Is that possible?"

She thinks, "I don't know, but his dad is crazy rich."

Leaning back in the seat, "I need to come out before Ben does it for me, but how do I?"

Hanna leans back with me, "That's one department I can't really help you in. Just tell your mom the truth, Em."

**Maya P.O.V.**

"Well, do you still love her", Christian questions, taking a sip of his coffee.

I ponder this, "I don't know."

"Then don't sit here and sulk, the break up was a good thing", he says.

He's right, the break up was the best thing for Laura and me. I knew that moving back would cause problems, because I never fully got over Emily. I told myself I did, because I didn't see her every day. I didn't have to try to make friendly conversations, and she wasn't trying to get me back.

"What's up with you and Emily", Christian questions, winking at me.

I laugh, "You are really into us being together."

"I know happy when I see it, and she makes you happy", he says, grabbing my left hand.

I squeeze his hand gently, "What about you and Hanna?"

"Personally, I like her, but she is acting as a distraction so you and Emily will get back together", he looks off in the distance.

I snap my fingers in front of his face, "You don't know how she actually feels till you go for it."

These afternoon conversations with Christian became a regular thing, and I loved it. He's a great guy, and he listens. I haven't had someone I can really talk to in a long time. There was Laura, but I was dating her. If something bothered me about her, I certainly couldn't tell her about it. I also had Hanna, but she reports back to Emily. So, it is good to have someone who isn't exactly good friends with Emily, or someone I'm dating.

"Speaking of Emily and Hanna", Christian says, waving them over.

I kick him under the table, "Damnit, Chris."

He smiles and lips 'love you' to me.

Of course Hanna sits next to Christian, and the next available spot is next to me. As soon as Emily sits down, I can smell her perfume. It's an intoxicating aroma.

Emily turns to me, "Hey."

I nod, hoping that would be a suffice answer back.

"What's wrong", she says, worry in her voice.

I finally look up, "It has just been a really long night."

She smiles politely, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"What happened last night", I question curiously.

Emily thinks for a second, "I came out to my mom, and I broke up with Ben."

I don't know if my mouth was hanging open or not, but I was shocked. I know she said I was worth it, but I didn't think she would actually come out to her mom.

"How did she take it", I say, putting my hand on her shoulder.

She huffs, "Not good."

The pain was evident in her voice, and I wrapped her in a hug.

"I love you", I whisper into her shoulder, but I didn't say it loud enough for her to hear. It was just loud enough to make me smile to myself. After all this time, I finally admitted how I feel about Emily.

**Don't worry, the next chapter is going to be all about Emily coming out. I will write how it happened and the fall out between her and her mom. I haven't quite figured everything out yet, but I have an idea. I'm not going to go into what Ben told Emily till the chapter after this next one, because that's going to evolve into something. Once again, in the next few chapters we will Emily and Maya grow together. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I had a little time off, so I decided to go ahead and write the next chapter. You guys get two updates in one day. Enjoy! **

_The day before_

**Emily P.O.V.**

"Mom", I yelled into the kitchen.

She popped her head out, "What do you want for dinner?"

I laughed, "I was just out with Ben."

My mom looked at the clock, "Oh, why are you back so early?"

"Actually, I didn't eat, but I could use something now", I said, quickly trying to change the subject.

My palms were sweating, and anything I wanted to say left my brain. On the way home, I practiced what I'd say to my mom a thousand times. But now as I look at her, those practices weren't enough.

"I need to tell you something", I said, trying to work up the courage to say what I needed to say.

She looked over at me, obviously giving me her undivided attention. I grabbed a cup from the cabinet and filled it up with water. I took a sip, but it didn't help my dry throat.

"Em, are you okay", she questioned, walking over and placing her hand on my forehead.

My mom has always worried about me. She would rush up to the school when I complained of a sore throat. She just always cared more than anyone, but she is my mother.

I swallowed hard, "I'm fine. I just have to tell you something, and I don't know how you are going to react."

She looked at me, "Please don't tell me you are pregnant."

Even when my life felt like it was about to fall apart, that made me laugh.

"No", I said, still laughing.

She rolled her eyes, "Then what's going on?"

Once again, I am left with no idea what to say. I felt like the walls were coming in around me, and I couldn't find a way to push them back.

"I don't like Ben", I said quickly.

Start slowly, that was my approach. Ripping the band aid off would have been so much easier, but I didn't want to startle my mom. I wanted to be cautious of her feelings as well.

My mom nodded, "You are young, can't be expected to like the same person forever at this time."

Next step, tell her I like someone else.

"But I do like someone else", I said, my heart was pounding at this point.

She stopped cooking, "Do I know him?"

I nod, not yet correcting her.

"Who is it", she questioned, pouring herself a glass of water.

This was it, I had to tell her I like Maya, but it wouldn't come out immediately. I stood there like an idiot, contemplating if it was too soon to tell her everything. But if I ever wanted to be with Maya, I had to tell my mom. I had to officially take that band aid off.

"It's Maya", I felt myself stop breathing for a second.

The house felt like it caved in, my mom didn't say anything. She just stood by the sink. My words hung in the air, and I wanted to take them back. I thought I'd feel ten times better after I told her the truth, but I felt worse. She wouldn't look at me, and I didn't know what to do. I cleared my voice twice, but she still didn't move. I wanted to leave, go find Hanna and do something. Better yet, I wanted to see Maya. I wanted to make sure being true to myself and to my mom was worth it.

"You're kidding, right", my mom finally said.

This was my chance to laugh it off as a joke and let things go back to normal, but I couldn't.

"No, mom, I like Maya", I emphasized Maya's name this time.

I expected her to scream or yell, something to make the quietness of the room disappear, but she didn't. She walked into her room and didn't come out when I knocked.

I don't know what I expected, but I expected more than what I got. Regardless of my preferences, I'm still her daughter.

My first reaction was to text Maya, but I didn't want her to know, yet.

I open the door when Hanna texted me she was outside. For the first time, I let the tears fall, and I couldn't stop them. The pain I felt when my mom couldn't face me, finally surfaced.

"She really didn't say anything", Hanna questioned, her arm around my shoulder.

I let out a nervous laugh, "She said nothing, and I don't even know what that means."

Hanna tapped her foot on the ground nervously, "Maybe that's a good thing. It gives her a second to think before saying something she might regret."

The night continued like this, Hanna comforted me the best she could, and I appreciated it. The drive back to my house felt like hours, and I didn't know what to expect when I got back inside. My mom would normally call or text me if it got too late, but she didn't contact me tonight. It was already one in the morning.

I said bye to Hanna, and I opened my front door. The lights were all off, expect for the small lamp by the couch. My mom sat on the couch reading a book, she didn't look up when I walked in. When I said 'hey', she didn't answer. I sat in the chair across from her, hopping that sooner or later she would say something to me.

"It isn't normal", she said, not looking up from her book.

I felt my blood boil, but I didn't let it overflow. My mom is old school and just doesn't understand.

She finally looked up, "Did you not hear me? It isn't normal."

Once again, my anger was boiling.

"How isn't it normal", I asked, trying to calm myself.

She looked at me, "You know why it isn't. Men and women go together, that's it."

"Don't do that. You have friends who are gay", I said, getting madder every second.

She rolled her eyes, "Doesn't mean I find their lifestyle appropriate or normal. I won't have my daughter living like that."

The anger finally boiled over, and I knew if I didn't get out of there I was going to explode.

"You aren't gay, Emily, this is another goofy phase", she said nonchalantly.

I stand, "A phase, mom? This isn't a phase."

"Sit down", my mom said sternly.

I don't move, "So you can talk to me like something is wrong with me?"

"Something is wrong with you", she said.

I couldn't hold my anger in any longer, "No, nothing is wrong with me. I lost the most important person in my life, because I was too scared to talk to you about how I feel. You proved my point, that you aren't willing to see past what you feel is normal. I need you, I need you to understand. You are mom, and I don't want to lose you. But you either accept me or you don't."

It doesn't take her long to respond.

"I don't accept your decision", she said standing up.

As quick as the conversation started, it was over. My mom made her decision, and I made mine.

**I don't know if any of you guys had this type of experience with your own parents, but I had a pretty close one. Coming out isn't always easy, and not everyone is going to accept you. Just remember to accept yourself. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Emily P.O.V.**

"I'm sorry she didn't take it well", Maya says, her arm around my shoulder.

I smile halfheartedly, "I shouldn't have expected so much out of her. I know she is traditional."

"I know you aren't going to want to hear this, but you have to give your mom a break. She watched you grow up, and she planned this future for you in her head. The white picket fence, the perfect husband, and beautiful children. I know it sounds stupid, but your mom needs time to adjust, to change her views of your future", Maya says.

"I can't imagine my mom thinking like that", I say, holding eye contact with Maya.

She looks down, "I think that was my parent's problem. They had this vision for me, and that vision wasn't the same for me. It took them awhile, but they are finally starting to come around. You need to give her space."

"I feel like you are siding with her", I say, trying to suppress my anger.

Maya lets out a huff, "I'm not taking a side, I just want you to see her prospective as well."

Anger, it's all I feel. She is taking my mom's side, and I don't know why.

"I will just talk to you later", I say, standing up.

Maya stands with me, "Come on, Em. You know I'm not taking anyone's side. I just don't want you to have a relationship like I had with my parents. You deserve more than that."

There was instant silence between us, and neither of us knew what to say. We finally have every opportunity to be together, but we can't help but fight. With this freedom, we find awkwardness.

"Maybe we can get together later", Maya says, putting her hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry about everything, but I'm sure it will get better. Try to take my advice."

She leaves before I can answer, but I don't think she was waiting for a response. Part of me missed the silence, because I still like being near her. But I know I need time to think about what I'm going to do with my mom.

"Hey", I say into the phone.

"What's up", Hanna questions, and she seems distracted.

I tap my fingers on the table, "I was curious if I could stay at your house for a few nights. Things aren't so great at home."

There is a small pause, "Sure, do you want to go ahead and come over now?"

I think for a second, "I will come over after I handle a few things."

We say 'bye', and I hang up the phone.

**Maya P.O.V.**

A knock at my door pulls me back to reality, and I notice my mom standing there.

She smiles at me, "Is everything okay?"

"I have a question, but I don't know how to ask it", I say, wringing my hands.

My mom sits next to me, "You can ask me anything."

I ponder this, "How did you manage to get over the fact I am a lesbian?"

It was my mom's turn to wring her hands and ponder this question.

"I missed you", she shrugs her shoulders, "I think it came down to the fact I missed my daughter. We were so close, Maya, and I couldn't stand walking into the house and not talking. I don't care who you are attracted to, as long as you're happy. You're my daughter, that's how I got over it. Because I realized you are my daughter, and I love you."

I wrap my mom into a hug, and I feel a few tears slip from my eye. I blink them away.

"What's going on", my mom questions, pushing my hair from my face.

I wipe my eyes, "Emily came out to her mom, and there wasn't much acceptance. I feel horrible, because I know what it feels like to just want your parent to understand."

"I think her mom just needs space", my mom says.

Huffing loudly, "I tried to tell her that, she just doesn't understand."

"She also needs space", my mom says, holding my hand.

"I think she blames me", I say, squeezing her hand.

Actually, I know she blames me.

**Emily P.O.V.**

"I need to know what you meant about making Maya move back", I say to Ben, taking a sip of my water.

Ben laughs, "I thought I was pretty clear about how I made it happen."

The sound of his laugh made my insides lurch, and I felt the goosebumps go up my arm.

"You told me that your dad made it happen, but I want to know how", I say, more demanding than I meant to sound.

A glint of humor was in his eyes, "Like I said, my dad has more money than he can handle, and he knew my good friend needed help."

Once again, that sick feeling crept up on me.

"Don't call her your friend", I fire back at him.

The humor in his eyes turns to anger, "She was going to ruin you, and I couldn't stand for it. I was good friends with Lindsey in grade school, and I was quite shocked Maya never recognized me before. I mean, I used to go to a lot of Lindsey's parties. I actually think we might have been introduced before."

Curiosity overtook me more than it should have, "What are you talking about?"

He smiles, "I was a military brat, and my father was good friends with Lindsey's dad. I talked Lindsey into telling her dad that Maya never hit on her, and the rest my dad took care of. Lindsey wanted Maya back, and I wanted you back. The plan worked out well, but Maya's dad liked this dumb town."

Shock, that is all I felt. There wasn't much to say, because I got every answer I needed. Ben knew Lindsey, but did Maya know that?

"Did you have feelings for Lindsey", I question, my curiosity overtook me.

His smile falters, "What?"

Suddenly, the puzzle pieces start to fall in place. Ben had a crush on Lindsey, but he knew Lindsey was only interested in Maya. The thought of another girl falling for Maya instead of him, left him furious. He obviously wanted revenge, not just on Maya, but the girl who could have possibly fallen for Maya.

"What else did you do to Maya", I question, this time anger was evident in my voice.

There was no smile when he answers me, "She doesn't want to know."

My hands clench into fist, and my anger was close to the boiling point.

"Just tell me, Ben", I say between clenched teeth.

The grin was back on Ben's face, "Laura was never interested in her. Actually, she's my cousin who owed me a huge favor."

**Maya P.O.V.**

_We need to talk. –Laura_

I was hopeful that Laura and I could go back to being friends, and maybe just that was going to happen when I see her later today.

**Ben laid a huge secret in Emily's hands, but is he lying? Next chapter, the awkwardness between Emily and Maya will disappear, and we will see a big emaya moment. Laura will be in the next chapter, and we will hear her side of the story Ben told Emily. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Maya P.O.V.**

"I wanted to talk to you before someone else told you everything", Laura says, placing her hands in her lap.

The silence was deafening, "What?"

"We didn't meet by accident", she says, looking down.

Confusion was evident in my voice, "What are you talking about?"

"Ben is my cousin", she stands, walking over to her dresser.

The name clicks instantly, Ben is Emily's ex-boyfriend. That's all that clicks, though. I don't understand what that had anything to do with her and me.

"Okay, so what", I question, walking up beside her.

She hands me a picture, "He asked me to go to that coffee shop the day we met. I owed him, so I did it. But I thought we were just supposed to be friends, I didn't realize his plan was for us to be together."

My confusion disappears, and I feel my heart pick up speed.

"He asked you to date me? For what", I question, backing away from her.

The picture of Laura and Ben in my hand hit the ground, and I went to the door.

"Wait", Laura says loudly.

I hold the doorknob, and I don't move.

"I didn't mean for things to go as far as they did, and I definitely never meant to fall for you. Ben wanted Emily back, and I was just supposed to keep you out of the way so they could get that chance", Laura says, desperation in her voice.

My mouth was probably hanging open, because none of this made any sense. Emily left me. If Ben wanted her, he had no competition with me. We broke up way before I started having any type of feelings for Laura.

"This doesn't make sense. Emily and I broke up before I left", I say, confusion enlacing every word.

She sits on the corner of her bed, "I don't understand everything myself. I just know that Ben knows Lindsey."

My mind began to click, and I could feel it turn on.

"Was Ben's dad in the military", I question, the wheels still turning.

Laura nods slightly, and I could feel her watching me intently. The wheels turn faster, and I remember seeing his face the night of Lindsey's birthday party. I remember her introducing us, and the look he gave Lindsey was odd. But I didn't question it then.

"Did he love Lindsey", I question, but I had already answered that question in my head.

This time it took a second for Laura to nod, but she did. I don't say anything, and Laura doesn't say anything. The silence was awkward and long, and no one seems to want to break it.

"I'm sorry, Maya. I should have told you sooner, but I love you. That wasn't a lie", Laura finally says.

I shake my head, "Forget about it."

**Emily P.O.V.**

"How many times are you going to try to get ahold of her", Hanna asks, leaning on her side.

Putting my phone down, "I don't know, but something doesn't feel right."

"Something isn't right. I don't get why Ben would go through so much trouble", she says.

I haven't been able to figure that out either. Ben and I were never serious, and I always felt like just a girl he decided to be with at the time. It has more to do with Maya. Something about Maya bothers him, or he doesn't like something about her. The only person who could possibly answer all these questions is Ben or even Lindsey.

My phone rang twice, "Hey."

Maya clears her throat, "I need your help."

I nod to myself, "I'll be over in a second."

"I have to go to Maya's, she needs my help", I say standing up.

Without much of another word, I drove to Maya's house, and I saw her next to her mailbox. I stop, and she gets in. We don't say many other words to each other, and it takes a while before the awkward silence was broken.

"We have to go to Lindsey's", Maya whispers, her eyes still directed forward.

I don't answer, just nod.

"I just want you to know I didn't know about any of this", I say, glancing at her.

She huffs, "I know. I don't know why I didn't remember Ben. I remember seeing him, but I don't know why I didn't recognize him when I saw him at school."

"I don't get why he didn't say anything to you before any of this happened", I place my hand over hers.

Her fingers went between mine, and our fingers were intertwined. A blush crept over my face, and I couldn't help but smile. This smile wouldn't go away.

"I missed you", I say, squeezing her hand gently.

Her hand felt warm in mine, and I felt the sparks throughout my body. This felt so different than any other time I've been with her.

**Maya P.O.V.**

The ride felt short, because I was lost in conversations with Emily. We talked about anything and everything, and it never got boring.

"I should go talk to her", I say, opening the car door.

Emily nods, "Okay, I'll be here if you need me."

Facing Lindsey's father for the first time since everything went down terrifies me. I don't know what he is going to say or do.

I knock at the door twice, and Lindsey's dad answers.

"Maya", he says, glaring at me.

My heart sank, "I need to talk to Lindsey."

He nods and screams up the stairs for her.

The silence was horrible, and the entire time he was glaring at me. Lindsey came down the stairs, and the shock on her face was evident.

Lindsey nods, and tells me to come up stairs with her. The door closes behind us, and I began to get nervous.

"Did you and Ben date", I question, not expecting those words to come out of my mouth.

Lindsey looks taken aback, "No, I've never had a boyfriend before, but Ben and I were really good friends."

Thinking about this for a second, "He has something against me, and I don't know why."

She nods, "He told me something, but I probably shouldn't tell you."

"Just tell me, I don't have time for these games", I say, sitting on the chair next to her window.

She huffs and sits on her bed, "I don't know why you don't remember my party, but he had a crush on you. Ben tried to get with you a few times, but you kept turning him down. I finally had to tell him to back off, because we were together."

A sick feeling came over me, but I couldn't figure out why. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, but I couldn't place my finger on what it is. Every time I saw Ben, I felt like something wasn't right, but I thought it was just because I have feelings for Emily.

"Something was wrong with you towards the end of that party, but my dad found out about us. I never had the opportunity to ask you what was wrong", Lindsey says, trying to keep her composure.

Minutes passed before I could answer her again, "If he has something against me, why would he want us back together?"

Lindsey stands up and walks towards me, "Your achilles heel is Emily, and he knew that."

Things still weren't making sense, but everything still felt very wrong. I couldn't shake that feeling I get when I think about Ben.

**Emily P.O.V.**

"Are things any clearer", I question, smiling at her.

Maya sits down, "Not really. Actually, I'm a lot more confused."

"I wish I could help", I hold her hand in mine again.

Maya's face comes closer to mine, to the point I could feel her breath on my lips. I could smell her perfume, and it was intoxicating. She leans in a little more, and our lips meet. My body seems to melt into hers, and I deepen the kiss.

This didn't feel like a normal kiss, it felt like something so much more. Love and passion were wrapped into one kiss, and it left me breathless.

"I love you", I say a little louder than I expected.

The smile on Maya's face left me with so much hope.

She kisses me softly, "I love you, too."

Every last doubt I had disappeared, and I could only focus on the beautiful girl in front of me. The girl that I feel so much for, and I wouldn't change it for the world.

**Something happened between Ben and Maya, and we will figure out what happened next chapter. Laura says that Ben loved Lindsey, but Lindsey says that Ben had feelings for Maya. Why doesn't Maya remember? More to come with Maya and Emily, also. This next chapter is the last for Ben and these other girls. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Maya P.O.V.**

_2 and a half years ago_

"Please come to my party", Lindsey wined, she pouted her lip out just a little.

I smiled, "Fine."

She hugged me, "You definitely have to come early."

"Why", I questioned.

I had feelings for Lindsey, but she was the hardest person to understand. One day, I am all she can think about. The next, she doesn't want to be seen with me. I haven't come out to my parents either, but it isn't because I'm not sure of who I am. I didn't want to show up at this luxurious party and have her blow me off for another boy. That's what always seemed to happen, though.

"I want you to help me set up", she pulled me into a corner and kissed me.

Typical, we had to be hidden for her to show any affection towards me. It was getting old, and I think deep down she realized I was sick of trying. Lindsey would never come out, because she was too scared of what everyone else thought. Her feelings didn't matter to her, everyone else's did. That's why at the party, I plan to break up with her.

_Later that day _

There were two of us early for Lindsey's party, some boy with brown hair and me. I hadn't ever seen the boy before, but it was typical for her to have someone else around when we were together. She thought her dad would never get any ideas about us if a guy was around. I'm sure this boy was acting the part of her boyfriend tonight.

"Who is he", I questioned, pointing in the boys direction.

Lindsey doesn't give a direct answer, "Just the kid of one of my dad's friends."

I don't ask any other questions, even though I know why he's here. He was good looking, but you could tell he was full of himself.

"Ben", he said, extending his hand in my direction.

I take it, "Maya."

"Do you go to school with Lindsey", he questioned, and he actually seemed interested.

"Yeah, but my dad is also in the military", I answered, curiosity overtook me.

I wasn't interested in him, not at all, but something about him interested me. He seemed genuinely interested in every word I said, but that could just be an act.

"Are you Lindsey's date for tonight", I questioned, a small grin appeared on my face.

He laughed, it was a deep laugh.

"I guess you could say that. It's more like my dad wants me to give her a chance", he said.

I couldn't help but laugh, "It seems like her dad is always trying to set her up with a new guy."

He grinned, "What about you?"

"My dad doesn't set me up with anyone. I'm pretty sure he'd be happy if I was single forever", I said, and I was completely oblivious to the fact he was flirting with me.

Lindsey wasn't oblivious, though. Little did I know, her blood was boiling with jealousy. Something she hadn't felt before, because I wasn't the outgoing type. I hardly talked to anyone at school.

Lindsey handed me a drink, "I'm assuming you like Ben."

"I'm done", I said, and I handed her back the drink.

Little did I know, that drink was spiked, and I would end up drinking it a few hours later. Lindsey was persistent, even though I did end things between us. I didn't feel the effects of the drink right away, it took a second. But all I remember from that night is Lindsey asking me to help her set up for the party.

**3****rd**** person P.O.V.**

"Are you okay", Ben asked.

Maya couldn't make out what he was saying, she felt dizzy. The world was spinning, and it wouldn't stop. She felt someone grab her arm and lead her to a bedroom. Someone handed her a glass of water, but Maya couldn't make out their face. The voice was familiar, though. She was pretty sure it was Lindsey, and Lindsey kept apologizing. Maya felt herself slipping away, but she tried so hard to stay with it.

"Shit", Lindsey said, as Maya finally slipped away.

Ben looked at her bewildered, "What did you do?"

"I just didn't want her near you", she said, and she had the same bewildered look on her face that Ben had.

"Just stay with her", Lindsey said, and she left the room.

Ben was left staring at a passed out Maya, and he had no idea what to do. Maybe he should call the cops, but that would just end up with a lot of questions he couldn't answer.

Earlier that night, Ben had asked Maya to dance multiple times, but she had turned him down every single time. The sting of rejection was still felt, and anger built up inside him as he stared at her. Ben didn't get turned down, but that changed the day he met Maya. His egotistical brain couldn't handle it. Maybe that's why he ended up doing what he did that night, but either way it wasn't acceptable.

No, Ben did not lay a hand on Maya, but he didn't stop the guy who walked into the bedroom that night. He didn't stop the guy as he began to take off Maya's clothes, and he definitely didn't stop the guy as he did unspeakable things to her. Ben stood in the closet and didn't make a noise. His anger turned to guilt and disgust. When this guy left the room, Ben went into the bathroom and vomited.

Maya didn't question anything when she woke up the next morning, because she woke up in Lindsey's bedroom. Yes, she was partially clothed, but the lingering smell of perfume kept her calm. Maya just assumed that she had slept with Lindsey, because all she remembered was Lindsey inviting her to her party.

Ben thought he could live with this new found guilt if he never saw Maya again, but he did. The day Ben saw Maya at school, he couldn't sleep anymore. He replayed every moment of that night countless times, and that was why Ben went out of his way to send Maya back to her old home. He didn't care about Emily or even Lindsey, Ben couldn't live with the guilt he felt every time he saw Maya.

_Present Day_

"I can't remember much from that night, but something always feels off when I think about it", I say to the psychiatrist.

Dr. Brown nods, "What do you remember?"

I think for a second, "Lindsey asked me to help set up for her party. I remember getting there, kind of."

"Just really think for a second, try to remember anything you can", she says.

I dig deep into my mind, and I try to remember anything I can.

"Part of me remembers meeting Ben, but I'm not one hundred percent sure it was him", I say, and I feel empty.

Not remembering everything makes me upset, because I do feel like something odd happened. Every time I try to question Lindsey, she avoids the conversation. The only person who might know more is Ben, and I don't know how that conversation would go.

**I was going to keep Ben out of the next chapter, but I've decided to have him in for one more chapter. I haven't decided how that conversation between the two will go yet. This was a hard chapter for me to write, but I think it turned out better than I planned. Hopefully you guys enjoy it as well. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Maya P.O.V.**

The distant sound of the teacher's voice kept me from drifting to sleep. Sleeping hasn't been coming easily for me lately. Thoughts of that night left me uneasy, because I was constantly remembering something new. I still don't remember every aspect of that night. I just remember small things, like Ben constantly flirting with me, but I feel uneasy. Something doesn't feel right, and I can't place my finger on it. Waking up the morning after the party, I remember feeling odd, but I woke up in Lindsey's room. We hadn't slept together before, but I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Our encounters were getting more and more heated, and we were getting farther each time. Even though I woke up in her room, something felt off. I didn't question it then, because Lindsey had told me we indeed did sleep together. I was sore in areas I'd never been sore before, though. Still, I play every moment I remember in my mind.

"Maya", my teacher says.

Jumping slightly, "What?"

Mrs. Young rolls her eyes, "I asked you a question."

My mind was already drifting, "I'm sorry."

As quick as that confrontation started, it was over. My teacher was on to the next student that seemed to be day dreaming. I let myself daze off again.

At the end of the class, the bell rang. It was a loud chirping noise, almost like an alarm clock. Luckily, I was half asleep, and I needed that noise to bring me back to reality.

Emily was waiting at the door, "You look tired."

I rub my eyes slightly, "I am."

"What's wrong", she questions, worry was evident in her brown eyes.

No part of me wants to talk about what I feel. I'm not even sure what I feel, but seeing the worry in Emily's eyes made me feel bad. If something is wrong, she is definitely the first person who would try to help me. Maybe, just maybe, she will have an idea of what I should do. I can rely on her, right?

**Emily P.O.V.**

The bags under Maya's eyes cause me to worry. It was obvious she hasn't been sleeping, and she didn't seem to have an answer to why. I can tell something is wrong, but she tries to blow it off.

The bell rings, "Can we talk at lunch?"

I couldn't shake the worried feeling, "Sure, our usual spot?"

Maya just nods, and she takes off in the opposite direction. Obviously she couldn't get away from me fast enough. It wasn't like her, though. She isn't an open book, but she usually tries to share things with me.

Waiting for lunch was horrendous, because my mind kept wandering back to Maya. She didn't look good, lack of sleep was catching up to her. The bags under her eyes wasn't the only difference, she seems to have lost weight. It was enough to notice, and her clothes just look so much bigger on her. I make a mental note to make sure she eats something at lunch.

There is a small court yard area in the middle of our school, not many people go over there. Usually, it is just Maya and me.

The sun was shining bright, and it was pretty hot. I could feel myself perspiring instantly. The minutes went by, and Maya hadn't showed up. I can't count the amount of times I checked my phone, and still I hadn't heard from her. This wasn't like her. When we make plans, she is always thirty minutes early, never late. This sudden change in personality started after she went to see Lindsey, whatever happened wasn't good.

The tardy bell rang, and I still hadn't seen or heard from Maya. Students started to slink to their next class, and I decided to do the same thing.

The rest of the day went by fast, but the whole time my mind continuously wandered back to Maya. I was worried, and I couldn't shake the feeling that something was seriously wrong.

When the finally bell rang, I decided I would go to her locker. Maya was standing with her back to me, and she was staring intently at someone I couldn't see, yet.

"Hey", I say loudly, causing Maya to jump.

"I can't talk right now", Maya says, she doesn't turn around when she addresses me.

Confusion overtook me. Did I do something wrong? Things seemed fine, like we were finally okay. Now, Maya is distant.

My eyes follow hers, and she is staring at Ben.

I touch her shoulder, "Why are you staring at him?"

She flinches under my touch, "I can't talk."

Confusion quickly turned to hurt, and I was left with no idea what to do.

**Maya P.O.V.**

My mind was racing when I took my first few steps towards Ben, but I quickly retreated back to the safety of my locker. I don't know what to ask or what to say, but I know I can't live like this anymore.

"Hey", I say to ben, when my feet finally lead me to where he is standing.

His smile slowly disappears when he sees me, "Hi."

My heart slowly picks up pace, "You were at Lindsey's party, right?"

He nods, "Can we talk somewhere else?"

My mind is telling me to turn around and find Emily, but I know I have to figure out what happened that night.

The walk to his car is quite, neither of us saying much. He owns a black BMW, and it is beautiful on the inside, black leather. I've always loved the smell of leather.

"Maya, Lindsey isn't a good person", he whispers.

Goosebumps shot up my arm, and my confusion deepened.

He continues, "The night of her party, she put something in your drink. I'm really not sure what, but I saw her bring you into her room. I followed, because you looked so sick. Lindsey kept apologizing, and I couldn't figure out why. She left just as fast as she came."

Ben glances at me but continues when I don't say anything, "I was angry with you, and I'm sorry for that. I had no reason to be angry with you, and I don't know how to express how sorry I am. Lindsey's brother walked into her room."

Once again, he stopped talking. Sadness was in his eyes, and I couldn't breathe. My heart was pounding, "I didn't know she had a brother."

He doesn't smile, "His name is Ryan, and he isn't a good guy."

Ryan, she never mentioned him before, not once. The sickening feeling in my stomach got worse, and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"I should have stopped him", Ben starts to say, but I cut him off in mid-sentence.

When I opened the car door, the world around me was spinning. My stomach was churning, and I ran to the nearest trash can. There isn't much food in my stomach, but whatever was there was now gone. The dizziness wouldn't go away, and I could feel myself slipping away.

I felt violated the next morning, because I did smell cologne on my clothes. But I suppressed that feeling, because I didn't want to think something bad happened to me.

"Are you okay", I hear Emily say.

My mouth opens to say something, to scream out, but words wouldn't form. The world soon went black.

I awoke to the beeping of the machine next to me. The walls surrounding me are white, and Emily was sleeping in the chair next to my bed. A smile surfaced on my face. For a few seconds, I forgot what happened, what Ben told me. This secret that has been harbored for about 2 years.

"Hey", Emily whispers, scooting her chair closer to my bed.

When she reaches for my hand, I pull mine away. The hurt in her eyes was evident, but I couldn't shake what Ben told me.

"Where's Ben", I manage to finally ask.

No part of me wanted to see him, but I want this all to be a dream, a sick nightmare. But when Emily averts her eyes from mine, I know this wasn't just a nightmare. This was my new reality, something I would have to accept, or it could ruin me.

"He told you", I question, my eyes brimming with tears.

Emily puts her hands in her lap, "He told the cops."

The tears start to flow, and I couldn't stop them. The ache in my heart grew, and I felt sick. Questions formed in my mind, and I wanted answers.

"I love you", Emily says softly, and she rises from the chair next to me.

I reach out my hand, "I love you, Em. I'm just so lost."

Our fingers intertwined, "I will be here every step of the way, Maya. I won't leave your side."


	18. Chapter 18

**Emily P.O.V.**

Light floods into Maya's bedroom as I slowly open the curtains. The trial was coming closer, and each day Maya slunk deeper into her bed. Days went by, and she didn't show up to school. Teachers were beginning to question her whereabouts. Her parents were lost at what to do, and I am right there with them. The weight loss is far more significant now than before. Maya's once plump cheeks were now sunken in. When I walk into her room, she quickly turns over, pretending to sleep.

The trial was not something she wanted to talk about, and I don't blame her. Ben had come forward to the police, told them every last detail he knew. Little did Lindsey know, text messages don't disappear. Maya has already been subpoenaed to testify, and I know that's what is tough on her. The thought of facing the person who now tormented her dreams, terrified her.

"It's time to get up", I say, forcing a smile.

Maya stirs, but she doesn't open her eyes.

"I don't want to get up", she says, her voice is hoarse.

The knot in my stomach clenches. I don't understand why someone would make Maya go through this. Ryan took something away from her, why make her know exactly what he did?

Sitting at the edge of her bed, "I'm here. It'll be okay."

She moves her hand towards me, "I don't know how it'll be okay."

Her hand feels cold, and the bones were more evident than ever. Maya's eyes open slightly, and I see a mixture of fear and anger in them.

"I want to hate Ben, but I can't. He saved me from never remembering anything", she says, the tears slowly slipping from her beautiful eyes.

Her grip on my hand slowly tightens, and I wrap her into a hug. Maya's emotions flew out with tears, and she couldn't stop them. Sadly, it made me hopeful. It is the most emotion she has showed in weeks.

**Maya P.O.V.**

Light floods into the small room, the heat from the light causes me to perspire a little. Many are in the small room, but it's because this case has become headline news.

"Answer the question, Miss. St. Germain", the judge says.

The question still echoes through my mind, _what do you remember from that night?_

My dry throat aches for water, and I grab the small cup they gave me. The water soothes it enough to answer.

Closing my eyes, "I just remember Lindsey asking me to help her set up for her party, and I remember waking up the next morning in her room."

The smell of cologne floods my mind, and a wave of nausea overcomes me.

"Anything else", the lawyer asks, putting his hands on the table in front of me.

Looking at Ryan, "I smelled cologne, but I thought I was crazy. I was in Lindsey's room."

Every time I answered, my words bounced from the walls. The room was silent, and pity was seen in every persons eyes. My mom has a tissue clenched in her fist, and the tears were flowing from her eyes.

I've never seen Ryan before, I actually never knew he existed. But he looks terrified sitting in the chair to the left of me. His eyes never left the ground, but Lindsey watched me. Her eyes never left me.

When my lawyer was done questioning me, the defendant buttoned his jacket and walked up to me.

_How can we be sure it wasn't just a one night stand that you regretted in the morning?_

I hear the question, but it sounds like it is coming from my mind. I felt myself fading away, my mom calls out my name, but I don't answer.

"I didn't even know till Ben told me", I felt myself saying, or I think I said it.

Reality and real life were mixing together.

_A few minutes later_

The feeling of a cool towel woke me up, and I saw my mom leaning over me.

"What happened", I question, my eyes searching the room I'm in.

Concern was written all over her face, "You got overheated."

"Do I have to go back in", I ask.

Her eyes don't meet mine, "I'm not letting you go back in there. It's not fair to you."

**Emily P.O.V.**

It's been two days since Ryan and Lindsey were declared 'not guilty'. The lack of evidence hurt the case. I've only seen Maya once since she testified, her mom says she isn't up for visitors.

My phone rings twice, "Hey."

"Do you want to meet up", Maya says, her voice is chipper.

I couldn't help the smile that took over my face, "Where?"

"The park sounds fun", she says.

Happiness overtook me, Maya hasn't sounded like herself in weeks. But today she sounded great, like her old self. The same girl I fell head over heels in love with. The one I want to spend a great deal of time with.

The walk to the park wasn't far, actually it is only a few minutes away. Maya is sitting on the bench next to a tree. Her eyes were focused in the distance, looking at something.

I tap her shoulder, "Hey."

"Hey", she says smiling.

Maya's face looks better, obviously she has gained a little bit of weight. It was well needed.

"How are you doing", I question, concern was probably written all over my face.

Her smile disappears a little, "I just want things to go back to normal."

Putting my arm around her shoulder, "That's just what is going to happen then."

"I love you", Maya says, kissing my cheek.

A blush comes over my face, "I love you, too."

**Maya P.O.V.**

A realization came over me a few days ago, I can't let this ruin me. I'm not going to lose everyone I care about, that would mean that Lindsey won. Being with Emily is what I need, actually it's all I need. She has made me a better person, and she has stuck around through everything.

The sun feels good on my face, "I think we should go on a date."

Emily laughs, "I agree."

This time I kiss her on the lips, sparks fly. We are kissing in broad daylight, in front of other people, and it feels right. Our kiss deepens, and Emily's hand lands on the side of my face.

Pulling away, "I think we should probably go somewhere a little more private."

The smile on Emily's face let me know she felt the same way.


	19. Chapter 19

**Maya P.O.V.**

The grim reality of what happened to me slowly began to sink to the back of my mind, but it wasn't forgotten.

With everything that had been going on, the end of the school year crept up on me quickly. Talk of end of the year parties flew around the school like a wildfire, but the looks of pity had not yet disappeared.

"Let's go to one of the parties", Hanna says, looking around the group for someone to agree with her.

Emily piped up first, "I wouldn't mind going out."

Spencer and Aria nod in agreement, which left my approval being the only one left needed.

A party didn't sound appealing to me, but I didn't want to disappoint the girls. My nod was less enthusiastic than the rest, but it was accepted by the group. Though, Emily's eyes held so much concern, which meant that my less than enthusiastic nod was duly noted by her.

As we rounded the corner to my locker, Emily finally spoke up.

"We don't have to go to the party", she eyed me nervously.

I turned to look at her, "I'm fine, we should go."

If Emily thought I was lying, she didn't show it. Obviously, she was pretty excited to have fun and forget about the bad. The only problem was, I couldn't forget the bad. As much as I pushed back the memories, I couldn't forget them. How am I supposed to enjoy a party when I am constantly worried about something happening to me again?

**Emily P.O.V.**

"So, do you think she is okay", Hanna asked, as she twirled a piece of hair between her fingers.

I thought back to when I last saw Maya, "I couldn't tell."

Things had gone back to normal for a few weeks, than Maya changed again. She wasn't talking, and her interest in school decreased. Every time things began to look up, Maya took two steps back.

"Has Christian been by to see her", Hanna asked, curiosity laced in her voice.

Christian and Maya had a falling out after Maya found out about Ryan, but she shut out a lot of people. Christian just didn't take it as well as the rest of us, but she's asked about him many times.

"I don't think so", I say, a small frown formed on my face.

Hanna pulled out her phone, "Maybe we should change that. She'd enjoy a visit from him."

The phone call was short and to the point, Christian had decided meeting up with Maya was a good thing, but he wanted to see Hanna and me first.

Anyone could spot Christian from a mile away, he has this confidence about himself, a natural strut in his step.

Hanna got up instantly to greet him, "Hey, Chris."

He wrapped me into a hug next.

"How are you guys", he asked.

Christian's question was met with a small pause, Hanna answered first.

"We both want to act like things are okay, but you did step out when Maya needed you", Hanna paused slightly, "but we do have a way you could make it up to her."

This was the start to a plan that I knew Maya would never approve of, actually she would probably be downright disgusted with what we wanted to do.

Christian's smile disappeared, "You really want me to do that?"

Hanna and I glanced at each other, both wondering if we were indeed doing the right thing.

"Yeah", I said barley above a whisper.

No one replied after my answer, we knew what we had to do. It was time to get Maya's sanity back, time to put an end to what has been tormenting her.

**Maya P.O.V.**

The street the party was on looked familiar, like I'd been there before. The music could be heard from a few blocks away, I was shocked the police hadn't been called.

"Are you sure you want to come", Emily asked, concern was evident.

I put my hand over hers, "Of course."

When we walked in, all heads turned towards me. Polite smiles were given, and I attempted to return them. Emily's fingers went between mine, and she squeezed my hand gently. She was trying to assure me that everything was going to be okay.

"Don't let them bother you", Emily whispered in my ear, and she kissed my cheek lightly.

The warmth of Emily's lips were still felt on my cheek, and butterflies were flying in my stomach.

Emily disappeared into the crowd, and I walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey", Hanna said loudly over the music.

She handed me a drink. Before I could bring it to my lips, the reality of what Lindsey did to me flooded back into my mind. In the back of my mind, I knew Hanna would never do something like that, but I sat the cup down anyway. If I was going to drink anything, it would be out of a bottle.

"Hey", a voice said, and it came from the same direction that Hanna was just standing.

Christian leaned against the counter a few inches from me, his blue eyes staring wonderingly at me.

"What are you doing here", I questioned.

His eyes filled with hurt for a second, "I just came to see how you are doing."

"You surely waited awhile", I huffed.

Christian didn't answer immediately, actually it seemed like he wasn't going to answer at all. His eyes drifted to someone behind me, someone I couldn't see because of the large crowd before me. But it must be someone Christian didn't like too much, because his piercing blue eyes were full of hatred.

**Emily P.O.V.**

The moment Lindsey and Ryan walked through the door, I felt my heart start to pick up pace. I never intended for Maya to see either of them, and I made sure Christian knew to stand guard so she wouldn't.

"How are we going to pull this off", Hanna questioned, a little louder than she attended.

But anyone who could have heard her were already too drunk to comprehend anything.

Hanna looked around, "I don't want you involved in this, Emily, because Maya would never forgive you. Christian and I made another plan, without you in it. Go enjoy your girlfriend tonight."

The offer was tempting, and I didn't want to ruin a relationship with Maya. Before I could answer, Christian walked over to us, and Maya wasn't too far behind. I didn't get to question what he was doing, because as soon as he came over he pulled Hanna away. I was left with a confused Maya, eyeing me for information.

"What's going on and what is he doing here", Maya question, making a gesture in the direction that Christian pulled Hanna away in.

A million excuses were going through my mind, but nothing that would satisfy Maya. The truth seemed like the best option, or to just find a way to distract her.

"Let's go out back", I said, nodding in the direction of the backyard.

The chaos and noise of the party seemed to drown out as the warm summer air hit our face. Maya chose the chair farthest from the house, her eyes directed up at the sky. It was clear night, and the amount of stars was incredible.

"It's beautiful", she whispered.

I stared at her intently, looking at every curve or mark on her.

"You're beautiful", I felt myself saying. The words came flowing out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Maya turned towards me, her eyes twinkling. A grin overtook her face, and she looked happy.

"You aren't so bad yourself", she said, the grin turned into a full blown smile.

I cuddled into the chair next to her, breathing in her sweet aroma. The warmth of being next to her, made me completely forget what was going on inside. The feeling of her fingers going in between mine, made my heart pick up pace. When her head leaned towards mine, I couldn't breathe properly. When her lips finally touched mine, I felt the butterflies shoot throughout my stomach. Maya's tongue parted my lips, and I felt something I'd never felt before, lust. My hand went to the side of her face, and my other found its way in her hair.

But this moment was cut short, cut way too short by the sounds coming from inside.

**Sorry about the delay, I decided to take a couple classes over the summer, but the term ends in a week. So, I'll update more often soon. The story is slowly coming to an end, and I don't expect to write more than a few more chapters. I could possibly change my mind, who knows. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Emily P.O.V.**

"What was that noise", Maya questioned, staring at the once lively house.

A boy with brownish blonde hair stumbled onto the back porch, his shirt torn in many different places. His face raised to where Maya and I were sitting, his blue eyes held fear in them.

"Get her out of here", Christian said. He could barely make these words out, like the words got caught in his throat. His expression that once hid fear, was now blank.

Maya got up quickly, "What happened to you?"

She placed her hand gingerly on his face. With the light from the house, I noticed bruises that were starting to form, his noise was bleeding.

Christian eyed me again, "Please, Emily", urgency was laced into every word.

The backdoor slid open again, and Hanna rushed over to Christian, carefully examining his face. Maya still wouldn't budge from where she was standing, worry and confusion was written all over her face.

"What's going on", Maya said loudly, this time directing her question to Hanna.

"Leave, Emily", urgency was in Hanna's voice, also.

Maya was beginning to get aggravated, "I'm right here. Talk to me, not Emily."

For the first time since that noise, Christian's eyes traveled to Maya's face. The fear was evident again, and he opened his mouth but closed it just as fast.

He whispered something in Hanna's ear, who just slightly nodded.

"You should come inside", Christian said, this time he couldn't meet Maya's eyes.

I opened the backdoor, and the house was eerily quite. Maya was close behind me, pushing me slightly to hurry up. Beer was all over the floor, from the cups that were just thrown to the ground without being emptied. A lamp was broken next to the couch, and I noticed a girl huddled in the corner of the living room. She was crying.

"Lindsey", Maya whispered behind me. Her eyes were also looking at the girl huddled in the corner, and Maya had noticed who it was almost immediately.

Lindsey flinched, and she turned slightly. Lindsey's eyes were swollen, like she'd been crying for a while now.

"Why are you here", Maya questioned. If she was scared, she didn't show it.

Lindsey didn't answer right away, "Ask him", she pointed at Christian.

I'd forgotten that Hanna and Christian were behind us, and by the look on Maya's face, so did she.

Maya turned slightly, "Why is she here?"

Christian looked at the ground, "I'm sorry, Maya."

"We were just trying to get her drunk, to make her confess or something. Christian and I didn't expect anything like this to happen", Hanna said, the words rushed out of her mouth.

There was a long pause, only the occasional sniffles from Lindsey were heard.

I didn't notice the blood by the kitchen, or the fact that there was a trail that led to the bedroom in the corner of the house. Christian caught my eye, fear was evident, again.

_Get Maya out now, _he mouthed to me.

Lindsey noticed this interaction, "I think Maya should stay."

A sly smile crept on Lindsey's face, "The police should be here any moment."

"Shut up", Christian sneered.

Lindsey did as she was told, and she turned to face the wall again.

**Maya P.O.V.**

My eyes traveled around the room, looking at all four people in it. No one would look at me, except Emily. She looked just as confused as I was.

As I was looking at Emily, I noticed a splatter of blood in the kitchen. My eyes followed the small trail that led to the bedroom in the corner. Christian was following my eyes.

"Leave", he said looking at me, "it's just best if you leave."

I didn't answer, I followed the trail. Christian was close behind me.

The door to the bedroom was closed, and it took all the courage in me to open it.

I wasn't expecting what I saw behind it, not at all.

"Christian, what did you do", I managed to say.

Ryan was laying on the ground, barely breathing. There was so much blood, I couldn't figure out where any of it was coming from.

"Don't touch him", Christian said, he looked livid.

"If he dies, something bad will happen to you", I said, still trying to figure out how to stop the continuous bleeding.

"Follow me", Christian said, already heading to the bathroom.

A girl, about fourteen, had wedged herself between the toilet and the sink. She had a bruise on her neck, and she didn't seem to notice us walk in. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Her shirt had been stretched, making it look two sizes too big for her.

"Melissa", Christian said, kneeling down next to her.

Melissa flinched slightly, but she reached out to Christian. He took her into his arms, and the resemblance was uncanny.

My stomach seemed to do a flip, was this Christian's sister?

For the first time that night, I really looked at Christian. He looked worn out, his eyes were no longer shinning. He looked almost ill.

"Hanna and I came up with a plan to get Ryan and Lindsey behind bars, it was simple. We were going to get them both to drink a lot, and hopefully they'd slip up. Hanna was going to tap it. Melissa was supposed to be staying at a friend's, but she decided to come home early", Christian breathed hard, "I went to go check on Mel, and Lindsey was by her door. I pushed past her, and I opened the door."

Christian's voice seemed to fade away, and the grim reality set in.

He put his face in his hands, "Ryan was trying to force himself on Mel. I saw red, Maya."

Tears were glistening in his eyes, but he whipped them away before they could fall. His arm was still wrapped tightly around Melissa.

"She's my sister, and I couldn't control what I felt. I called the police after, and I am going to tell them the truth", he finally let go of Melissa and leaned his back against the wall, "I just don't want Mel to see me getting taken away."

Christian finally composed himself, and he picked himself off the ground, holding his hand out to Melissa. She reluctantly took it.

"Mel, this is Maya", Christian said, reaching his arm out to me.

Christian came up behind me, "Just bring her out back or something. Keep an eye out for her till my parents get back."

A knock at the door caused each of us to jump. The police made their presence know, and the rest happened so fast. One second, Christian was sitting on the couch telling them everything that happened, next he was getting handcuffed.

Hanna stood near the door with a blank expression of her face. Even as they pulled the lifeless body of Ryan out of the bedroom, no one seemed to care. Every single person was watching the boy in the backseat of the cop car.

**Emily P.O.V.**

"Hanna, what the heck happened", I said as the cop car pulled away.

Hanna huffed, "He was defending his sister, and he doesn't regret it. Christian was happy to get that guy off the street, he knows Ryan can't hurt anyone else now."

Maya was sitting on the counter with a cup of coffee in her hands, she didn't say much of anything. She kept eyeing Melissa, Christian's sister, who was sitting on the couch.

A few hours ago, I was cuddled up next to Maya and everything felt right. Now, I am waiting for Christian's parents to get home, to break the news that their son had just got arrested.

"Ryan was a bad guy", Maya say barley above a whisper, and she finally faced us.

"I'm not saying what Christian did was right, but he had his reasons", Maya walked over to the table.

Hanna, Maya, and I continued our small talk for another few hours. Christian's parents were devastated, but grateful that their daughter was okay.

Hanna went home, and I found myself walking with Maya.

"I can't believe it's almost 6 in the morning", Maya said, looking at the pinking sky.

We walked in silence for a while, neither of us knowing what to say.

"So, is this where we kiss goodnight", Maya said as we reached my front door.

It was a small kiss, not nearly like it had been a few hours, ago. But it still felt so passionate, so much feelings behind it.

**Maya P.O.V.**

"Maya, I would never change what I did. Ryan can't hurt you, he can't hurt anyone. Live a normal life, have fun with your girlfriend. Just promise me something", Christian breathed deeply, "watch after my sister. She could really use someone, my parents aren't always great at the parenting thing."

Christian looked defeated, almost sickly. He didn't smile, and he had a bruise forming on his jaw bone. It had only been a few weeks, and it already looked like he was losing weight.

He kept trying to tell me he didn't feel guilty, that Ryan got what was coming to him. But this would eat at anyone, no matter if they deserved it or not.

Emily was waiting for me outside the jail, "How'd it go?"

"He isn't eating", I said, opening the car door.

Emily stared at the jail in the car mirror, "Has Mel been to see him?"

"I don't think so", I looked into the distance. Melissa hadn't been able to get over what happened to her, and I think sometimes she blames Christian. Not for what he did to Ryan, but for letting there be a party at all.

"Hanna is planning to visit him", Emily said, pulling onto the road.

Emily rolled down the windows, the wind made my hair fly wildly. I couldn't help but lean over and kiss her cheek, and I noticed instantly the spot I kissed flushed.

"Are you blushing", I questioned with a laugh.

Emily's smile made her face glow.

Yes, something bad happened. My best friend is locked up, facing a horrible sentence, but I have someone I love deeply sitting next to me. Emily allows me to let go of the bad and let the new in.

"I love you", I whispered into her ear.

Emily pulled over to the side of the road, "It's a good thing, because I love you."

Emily put her hands on the side of my head and pulled me into a long deep kiss. The world faded, it was just her and me. Nothing else seemed to matter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Emily P.O.V.**

The waitress led us to the far end of the restaurant. The lights were dimmed, which added some type of romance to the setting.

"I'll be back in a second to take your drink orders", the waitress said with a smile.

Even when the waitress addressed us, Maya and I were locked in on each other. Things hadn't been easy, actually it had been quite a tough few months, but we were finally alone together.

Maya had insisted that we go to the nicest restaurant possible, and her parents chipped in to make the night memorable.

"So, this is pretty much our first date", Maya whispered, taking my hand across the table.

I could feel my cheeks heating up, and I'm sure Maya saw the blush across my face.

"I guess it is", I answered back, not once adverting my eyes from hers.

The night went on, and it was fun. We talked about anything and everything, never once getting bored. Even when there was silence, it was the good kind. Neither of us ever felt the need to break the quietness, because it was comfortable. Or we were both lost gazing at each other.

"It's weird to think about where we were a year ago", Maya said, taking a sip of her water.

I nodded, "I never thought you were going to come back."

A blush crept up onto her cheeks, "I'm glad I did."

Maya's phone buzzed a few times, causing our moment to quickly disappear. The smile that was on her face disappeared, also.

"Who is it", I questioned, clearly concerned.

"Lindsey", Maya's expression held disbelief and wonderment, "she wants to meet up, talk about everything that happened."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea", I said, reaching out for her hand. Maya took it instantly.

Maya's eyes were glued to her cellphone, rereading the message that Lindsey had sent her, almost like looking for a hidden message.

"I know you worry about me, babe, but I think I have to see her. I need closure", Maya said with a slight smile.

I couldn't help the gnawing feeling at the back of my mind, telling me that something had to be wrong. But Maya's smile kept me somewhat calm. If she was okay, I had to be.

"If you really need to, I-", before I could finish Maya leaned across the table and kissed me.

Neither of us were big on the whole "public displays of affection", but right then I didn't care. I didn't care what anyone thought of us, because I enjoy being with her.

**Maya P.O.V.**

The crunch of the gravel behind me caused me to turn. A few feet from me stood Lindsey. She was pale, and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Maya", Lindsey said softly, closing the gap between us.

When she reached out to touch my hand, I pulled away, like it was a natural reaction.

"Don't touch me", I whispered, trying not to allow my voice to quiver.

Lindsey's arm was held out in midair for a second, before she let it fall to her side. Hurt was in her eyes, but it disappeared almost instantly.

"Why did you want to meet", I questioned, and my eyes were adverted to the ground. I couldn't bring myself to look at her.

"I'm turning myself in", Lindsey finally said, her words echoed in the empty parking lot.

She huffed, "I can't live with myself anymore, and it's just too much. I should have come clean at the trial, but Ryan talked me out of it. I can't apologize enough for what I did, it was wrong. But I didn't expect Ryan to do what he did."

Only the sound of distant honking was heard, I opened my mouth to say something but closed it just as fast. The silence was deafening, I didn't know what to say, but then again there wasn't much to say.

"Why now", I finally asked.

Lindsey looked down before answering, "I felt so much for you, Maya, and it was something I didn't know how to handle. I'd never been in that situation before. I'm not making excuses, I just want you to understand what was going through my head the night that everything happened."

She waited for me to say something. But when I didn't, she continued.

"Ben liked you, the flirting was obvious. I had pretended to like him all night, to please my father, but it was really you I wanted to be with. Jealousy overtook me, and I acted irrationally. To shorten this, I made a mistake. I messed up, and Emily made me realize that. She's a great person, and exactly what you deserve. I'm so sorry", tears were streaming down Lindsey's face.

Part of me wanted to comfort her, the other wanted to scream. The only thing keeping me from screaming was Emily. Hearing that she had went to see Lindsey filled me with so many emotions.

**Emily P.O.V.**

A few small taps came from my window, and a smiling Maya stared back at me.

"What are you doing here", I questioned, when I finally managed to open the window.

Maya didn't answer, nor did she even make it through the window, before her lips met mine. I had kissed Maya many times, but it was never like this. We've always had deep feelings for each other, feelings we could never explain in words. But that kiss explained everything, the warmth of her lips and the gentleness of her hands as they cupped my face. Everything was easy, everything was laced with a deep sense of love.

Before I could question what was happening, I was led to my bed. The sheets were cool but welcoming, and Maya's lips had yet to leave mine. Maya's free hand was playing with the bottom of my oversized t-shirt, the other still holding my face. Our eyes met frequently, the love that shone in Maya's sent fireworks throughout my stomach. The kisses began to get more heated, clothes were taken off. We both laid there, admiring what we'd never seen before.

"Are you sure about this", Maya questioned in a hushed tone.

"I love you", I whispered, "I want to be as close to you as possible."

Maya didn't feel the need to respond, and I didn't want her to. She kissed me again, and the moment was just as heated as before.

Her touch gave me goosebumps, the good kind. The feeling was something I could never explain, but I knew I never wanted it to end. But that is how I felt about any moment with Maya.

My friends always say that there is no difference between making love and just plain old sex, but there is. Being with Maya was about more than the "good feeling", it was about being as close as possible to her. We were bonding, not just physically but emotionally, also. When I woke up the next morning, in that moment, I realized I didn't want anyone else. Waking up to Maya was enough, and I figured it could be enough forever. Forever is permanent and a long time, but this love isn't something that will just go away. It's that forever type of love.

_**Authors note: I am going to start updating every Friday, so until then. **_


	22. Chapter 22

_2 years later_

**Maya P.O.V.**

The cool wind hit my face like a bunch of tiny knives. Typically, it wasn't this cold, but this winter was different. Actually, every aspect of my life felt different.

"Maya", a tired voice whispered from the open patio door.

"Yeah", I heard my voice reply. But like usual, it didn't sound like my voice. Nothing I said had sounded like me for the past few months.

The girls arms went around my waist, I felt her warm breath on my cheek. This should feel good, it should feel natural. But once again, it didn't.

Emily, that's what this girls name is, and I'm supposed to know her. We'd been dating for over 2 years before the accident happened, but I don't remember any of it.

"Come to bed", Emily whispered lightly into my ear. Love was laced with every word, I could hear that clear as anything. But I didn't feel it.

I'd proposed to this stranger about a year ago, we had plans to marry in the summer. Emily showed me pictures of us, and I looked happy in every single one. I tried so hard to remember, but I couldn't. Nothing felt right about us together.

**Emily P.O.V.**

_3 months ago_

"What happened", I shouted at the nurse. My voice wavered, I could barely get every word out.

"I'm sorry, miss, family only", the nurse replied, politely as possible.

I had heard this answer many times before, and it sent a new round of anger throughout me. I am Maya's family, I'm her fiancé.

I'd called Maya's parents multiple times, but neither answered.

The driver that hit Maya's car was passed out. No, he wasn't drunk, just sleep deprived. I wanted to hate him, but I couldn't. He had no intentions of ramming a girl off the side of the road when he woke up earlier that morning.

The injuries that Maya suffered from were terrifying, but she was still alive. That is what I kept telling myself. Even when her parents finally got there, the responses on her condition were the same.

"We will know more in the morning", the doctor replied for what felt like the thousandth time.

Sleep didn't come easy, actually it didn't come at all. I was worried constantly, nothing eased my fears of the worst.

"Maybe you should leave", Maya's mom whispered. The concern in her voice was evident, but it didn't make me feel any better. I just wanted to hear Maya's voice.

After a few days of waiting, Maya finally regained consciousness, but that day everything changed.

"Mom", Maya said with a raspy voice. She hadn't seen me, yet. I was sitting in the corner of the room, letting her parents talk to her first.

After minutes of hugs and kisses, Maya finally looked in my direction, but she didn't look at me like she used to.

"Who are you", Maya questioned, confusion was evident.

The happiness I once felt was gone, and I was confused. Why doesn't she remember me?

"Maya, it's Emily", Maya's mom said, pointing at me.

The doctor had slipped into the room silently, "This is common, short term memory loss."

"But we've been together for a little over two years", I whispered. Desperation was hidden in each word. The thought that Maya might never remember every moment we spent together, hurt.

"Two years", Maya looked astonished, "what happened to Lindsey?"

Lindsey, the girl who almost destroyed Maya's life, which is who she woke up wanting to see.

This beautiful girl in front of me doesn't remember the night she proposed to me. The tears that streamed down her face as she told me she loved me. The minute Maya pulled out the ring, I broke down with her. After everything we'd been through, we were finally making things work. We were finally in a positon to make things last forever, we were confident. But once again, an obstacle was thrown in our direction. Something that wasn't going to be easy to hurdle over. Actually, I worry we will never get over this one.

**Maya P.O.V.**

When Emily touched my shoulder, it took everything in me to not shrug her hand off. She'd been trying so hard to help me get my memory back, but every day was the same. I remembered nothing, and I doubt I ever will.

A month after I got out of the hospital, I decided to give Emily a chance. In ways, she did seem somewhat familiar to me, like I've known her for a while. My mother filled me in on the small details of my life with Emily, and I knew I had to have been in love. At the end of the day, Emily and I deserved a chance, even if I couldn't remember anything.

"Do you want some coffee", Emily asked politely, already pouring herself a cup.

I nodded, "Thanks."

She leaned over slightly, pouring the dark brown liquid into my cup. Emily always gave me a lingering look when we got too close, like she wanted to kiss me. But she never tried, not once.

"What are you doing today", Emily took a sip of her coffee.

Recently, I had gotten a job at a nice coffee shop, and the smell of coffee and the dull chatter of the customers kept me calm. It was becoming the only thing that made things feel normal.

"I'm just going to work", I whispered, kind of worried about Emily's response.

Emily smiled slightly, "I didn't know you got a job."

I nod, "I saw a girl outside of a coffee shop who said she knew me, and she managed to get me a job."

The smile of Emily's face faltered ever so slightly, "Was her name Laura?"

Confusion set in, but this was becoming a normal occurrence. At least once a day I was told something I didn't understand, or I just didn't remember.

"How'd you know that", I questioned.

Emily looked at the ground, "You guys use to date."

It didn't shock me, Laura was my type. What did shock me, was the look of jealousy on Emily's face. I know that we have been together for a while, and I know we are engaged. But I just can't seem to wrap my brain around the idea.

**Emily P.O.V.**

I hadn't heard the name Laura in forever, not since the night that Maya learned everything. Why would Laura even try to talk to Maya?

"The job sounds fun", I said with a smile. It was more of a forced smile, because I didn't want Maya to know something was wrong. She has been through enough lately, I don't need to add to that.

If anything, I hope one day I get my Maya back. Even if I can't get her back, I want to still be able to share everything with her. I miss waking up and kissing her, laying on the couch and just holding each other.

Deep down, I know I just need her.

**Sorry for the delay, my computer stopped working on me. So, it has been a hectic month or so. Thanks for waiting. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Maya P.O.V.**

"So, up to 4 free coffees a week", I questioned with a grin.

Laura laughed lightly, "Yes, the perks of working at a coffee shop."

It was storming outside. A bolt of lightning every minute or so, followed by a loud crack of thunder. Storms are relaxing, comforting.

"Do you remember anything, yet", Laura questioned, taking a sip of her freshly brewed coffee.

Our first kiss, by our I mean Emily and me. It was passionate but wrong. I was in a relationship with someone that wasn't her, but I can't remember who. Obviously, it was something worth ruining for Emily, and we've been together since.

I remember a girl, who was terrified to come out, but made the step because she wanted to be with me. I remember small things, but I don't remember the bigger things. Like when I knew I was in love with her, and how I knew I was ready to propose to someone. That feeling of knowing I wanted to spend the rest of my life with them. These are memories I wish I could conjure up.

"I don't remember much", I finally say, "but Emily seems to remember you."

The color in Laura's cheeks disappeared almost instantly, "Has she said anything?"

Curiosity struck me in a way it hadn't in a long time. Why Laura was almost scared that Emily remembered who she was? Was Laura someone from my past that was in the past for a reason?

"No", I said, not adverting my eyes from hers, "but should she?"

The question seemed to catch her off guard, because every time she began to speak she stopped.

The bell rang from the door, and Laura stood. Almost excited to get away from the conversation.

A girl with blonde hair was followed closely by a girl with brown hair. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Laura slink to the back of the building.

"What can I get you", I asked, when they finally approached me.

The blonde looked hurt, "I guess she really doesn't remember us, Spenc."

"Spencer, this is Hanna", the brown haired girl said pointing at the blonde.

Hanna snorted, "We are good friends with you, and our best friend is Emily."

Once again, I'd have to disappoint someone. I didn't have even the slightest idea who these people were, but they must have been important to me.

Spencer gave Hanna a stern look. It was enough for Hanna to give me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you guys", I whispered, "but do you guys want anything to drink?"

"Two vanilla lattes", Spencer said quickly, before Hanna even had the chance to reply.

"I will be back with those in a second", I said with a small smile.

Hanna and Spencer took a sit at the closest table, and it looked like Spencer was angry with Hanna. Probably had to do with the way she was treating me.

"Why'd you walk away like that", I asked Laura, when I finally got back to where she was.

Laura thought for a second before replying, "I wanted you to take this one. More practice the better you'll get at this job."

It was probably the lamest excuse I had ever heard, but I knew I couldn't keep Hanna and Spencer waiting for their drinks forever. Although, I wanted to know what had Laura so skittish. It started when I told her about Emily, and then continued when Emily's friends came in.

"I don't mean to be too forward, but do you guys remember a girl named Laura", I asked in a low whisper to Hanna and Spencer.

Spencer looked down, "Yeah, we do."

Hanna finally spoke up, "It isn't our place to tell you what happened. Emily or Laura should. I'd ask Laura, she has to feel somewhat guilty."

Guilty? Guilty of what?

"Did she do something to me", I asked, curiosity overtook me.

Spencer shot Hanna a sideways glance, "I guess Hanna gave that away."

"Emily is coming by later. I guess she knows about Laura, seems pretty mad", Hanna said.

Spencer put some money on the counter, "Thanks for the drinks, hopefully we see you around soon."

Just like that, they were out the door, and I was left with more questions than usual.

**Emily P.O.V.**

"Did you see her", I questioned when Hanna and Spencer closed the door.

"Yeah, it was definitely her. She was watching Maya like a hawk", Hanna said, with a disgusted snarl on her face.

Spencer sat back in the chair, "I just don't know how she can look at Maya every day, knowing what she did."

"Do you think Laura will tell her", Hanna asked, looking between Spencer and me.

Spencer shrugged her shoulders slightly, "I don't know. She'd have to relive ruining someone's life."

"That's why I don't want to be the one to tell Maya", I finally said.

The look on Maya's face the time she found out what Laura did was still burned into my brain; the hurt, anger, disgust, betrayal. Lost, how could I ever forget how lost Maya was? She felt like she had nobody, not even me.

"Hopefully Laura does something that triggers those memories", Hanna said as hopeful as she possibly could.

The coffee shop wasn't too far from my house. The storm was finally starting to dissipate, and a small rainbow was seen in the horizon.

The bell above me ringed when I opened the door. Maya was sitting in the corner reading a magazine, and Laura was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey", I whispered, trying not to startle her.

Maya looked up, "Hey. Can I get you anything?"

Not the warm greeting I am used to with Maya. Usually a hug or a kiss, something to show she loved me. But things were getting further and further from what they use to be. Everyday made me feel less hopeful that she would regain some of her memory. At least any part that showed her we belong together.

"I'll just take a coffee", I said, pulling out my wallet.

Maya raised her hand, "It's on me."

Butterflies shot into my stomach, for the first time in forever. It was a small gesture, but it was something.

"Thanks", I said with a grin, "Uh, where is Laura?"

The question wiped the smile off Maya's face.

"Did she tell you", I asked.

Maya cleared her throat, "She didn't have to."

"What", I said, the confusion evident.

"Lindsey was here", Maya finally said.

Lindsey? How could Lindsey have possibly been here?


	24. Chapter 24

**Maya P.O.V.**

"You're here", the boy with blue eyes said to me, almost shocked.

Part of me remembered him, the way he was always there for me. He was my best friend, and then things went south when he went to jail.

"I heard about your accident", he looked down, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

I chuckle, "it isn't like I'd actually remember you."

He grins, "do you remember me now?"

The many talks about Emily or even his crush on Hanna, I remembered those things. It made no sense to me, because I was still having trouble remembering everything about Emily. Why would I remember him?

"Yeah, and I don't know why. Some things I don't remember about Emily", I said.

His blue eyes twinkled a little, "She is the love of your life, you would do anything for her. You'll remember her, feelings like that just don't go away."

"It's really good to see you", I reach for his hand.

I hold his hand tightly, and memories start to flood back to me. Our long talks, and the night that everything went wrong. That was the main reason I came here today, because of my recent encounter with Lindsey.

"Christian", I whispered.

"What's wrong", he looked worried, squeezing my hand slightly.

I breathed hard, "Lindsey came and saw me the other day. She wanted to talk."

Christian tensed, "Lindsey came to see you? How is she out of jail, Maya?"

"I don't know, but I haven't been able to sleep knowing she is around", I said, staring at the ground, "I came here, because I just need to know how your appeal is going."

Christian smiled, "Self defense, Maya. My attorney feels good about me finally getting out of here, getting back to my life. If this works out, I want to be here for you. You really need to talk to Emily, she won't let anything happen to you."

The rest of the visit went smoothly; I was starting to remember things. I was really starting to remember.

**Emily P.O.V.**

"How'd the visit go", I asked as Maya walked through the door.

"It went well, he looks good", Maya said, putting her keys on the trey in the kitchen.

There was something different about her, there was a smile on her face that wasn't going away. Even though, I've been worried about her, especially since Lindsey went and saw her.

"Em, we need to talk", Maya sat down, patting the seat next to her.

My stomach did a flip, and the pit in my stomach grew. What could she possibly want to talk about? We haven't actually had a conversation in awhile, not a real one since before the accident.

Maya looked at me, "I'm scared. Seeing Lindsey brought back memories that I don't think I ever wanted to remember again, what she did to me was so wrong. It took so long for me to be able to the person I was before. It seemed as soon as I became that person again, the accident happened. I forgot everything that meant anything to me, and I still don't have those great memories back, but I do want to. Emily, I might not remember everything, but I do remember that I need you."

Maya put her hand on mine, butterflies shot through my stomach. I could feel myself blushing, the heat was almost unbearable. But it felt good and right.

"I'm always here for you", I said, squeezing her hand.

One second I am staring into her eyes, the next her face is moving closer to mine. So close I could feel her breathe on my face, my stomach was in knots.

"I want to kiss you", Maya whispered, her eyes were diverted to my lips.

I didn't second guess myself, I didn't wait even a second. My lips touched hers instantly, at first Maya didn't kiss me back. The kiss almost felt awkward, but then she did. Her hand went to my face, and she deepened the kiss.

It took everything in me not to push her too far, I didn't know how comfortable Maya was in that second. It was the first time we kissed in a long time.

**Maya P.O.V.**

The memories started to flood back: our first, the moment Emily came out and we were finally together. Every single moment we ever had came back, and I was kissing her like I have never before. My heart was pounding, but I didn't want this moment to end.

I pulled away for a second and looked into her eyes, "I", I began to say but stopped.

Emily stared back, "I know."

For a second, we both know what we wanted to say, but it has been so long.

"I love you", I finally said, the blood rushed to my cheeks.

For a split second, I was nervous Emily wasn't going to say it back, because she just stared intently at me.

Emily's lips touched mine again, "I love you, Maya St. Germain."

Everything felt complete, everything felt right. In that moment, I remembered exactly why I fell in love with Emily.

_Authors note:_

_I am so sorry for not updating. I got a new computer, and I just got Word again. Thanks for being patient, this isn't the end. More to come!_


End file.
